Never Let Me Go
by AWickedIceQueen
Summary: A short fic in which Elsa and Belle meet and fall in love. Belsa. College AU. g!p Elsa. Basically, my other fic "Falling For You" gave me so many Belsa feels that I had to write a separate fic for them. This is mostly fluff, smut, and Elsa and Belle being the cutest couple ever. Title taken from Florence and the Machine's song "Never Let Me Go"
1. Prologue

**A/N: So…considering I have major Belsa feels from writing "Falling For You", I figured I'd give this a try. It's a fic for Belsa. I figure this will be 7 or 8 long chapters, and possibly a bonus chapter/epilogue if you guys like it enough.**

**This is mostly fluff, and there will be some smut too (more like smuff though). I know a lot of you would want to see Belsanna, but some of you also want just Belsa considering I've put those two through hell and back with "Falling For You." And also, I ship Belsa really, _really _hard and I just want them to work out and be with each other and make babies...**

**So here we are…I give you my Belsa short fic: Never Let Me Go**

* * *

**Prologue**

She's perfect. She captured me and stole my heart the second I saw her. And never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd ever end up with someone as amazing as she is. She brings out the best in me…the things even I didn't know were there. She makes me feel safe. When she's in my arms, I don't ever want to let her go. And when I'm in her arms, I feel like nothing can hurt me because I know she'll always be there for me and protect me…and I'll do the same for her.

I know she loves me. She says it to me every day, and my heart melts every time. But sometimes she tells me that she questions whether or not I love her back. I'd always tell her that that's a silly question…of course I do. But of course I do…what?

Here's the thing: We've been together for a year and three months now, and I've never said those three words to her, because those words can either be the most truthful thing I say to her, or they can be the biggest lie. I know it's probably stupid for me to fret over it, but I have a hard time connecting with people. After my parents died, I didn't have anyone but my sister for comfort. And I was always afraid of my feelings. So of course, the moment I met her, I had no idea how to react. I was overcome with so many emotions all at once and I didn't know what they were so I eventually mushed them all up and called it love.

So even though I've never said those three words to her, I know that I truly love her. I'd give my life for her if I had to. If something ever happened to her and it was my fault, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. If she regretted something she did with me, I'd never be able to look at myself in the mirror again. The emotions this girl draws from me are impossible to describe. I can tell you all these things I'd do for her, but you'd never really know how connected we are. And if that emotional connection is broken, then both of us would be destroyed.

And now, here we are. She's lying on top of me. We're on the couch in our hotel room. Her face is buried into the crook of my neck, her breath tickling my skin every time she exhales. My arms are wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly against me, letting her know that I'll be here for her forever. And I can feel my heart practically beating out of my chest. And the emotions are so strong that I can feel tears start to fill my eyes. And finally I can't take it anymore. I tilt her head up towards me, and my ice blue eyes meet her warm chocolate brown gaze. I bring my lips to hers, trying to convey everything I can't say right now. But damn it I want to tell her so badly. And I know she can feel it through the kiss too; that I love her.

_I love her. _

_**I love her.**_

I pull away and look into her eyes again. She's so gorgeous. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. She's helped me through so much shit and I'll never leave her for anything or anyone. And finally she knows…and when I open my mouth to speak, my voice is barely above a whisper.

"I love you Belle."

* * *

**A/N: Yessss finally I can have Belsa :') I love these two together so much guys, you have no idea.**

**Credzzzz to FanOfAction for drawing the awesome cover art for this story :P**

**Let me know what you think. I love hearing your opinions on my writing :)**

**So as I've said, this will be a 7 or 8 chapter fic. Short, but the chapters will be pretty long considering I am going to cover how Elsa and Belle meet and certain parts of their extended relationship. There will be fluff, a hint of angst but not that much, and I'm sure a few smuff (smut x fluff) scenes.**

**I know that Belsa isn't really a huge ship, but I really wish it was because I think Elsa and Belle would actually make such an adorable couple.**

**I'm probably going to enjoy throwing my Belsa feels all over the place with this short fic, and hopefully you guys will like it too :)**

**Happy reading!**

**- A**


	2. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

**A/N: Well…here we go, the Belsa ship is now sailing! By the way, each chapter has a song for its title.**

**Again, this is a g!p fic, so if you don't like that or think it's gross then I suggest you stop reading this now because there will definitely be sex scenes in this fic. Okay? Okay.**

**Also, I will have changes of POV in this, and they will remain strictly between Elsa and Belle. I'll be sure to let you know when the POV changes. Again, I have Elsa playing hockey in this fic because that's the sport I know best. Belle plays soccer too because for some reason I can't picture her playing any other sport xD**

**And another thing, I'm using real colleges in this fic. It's not really too important but…just so you all know aha…**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

_Elsa's POV_

My junior year in college wasn't anything special. I went to class. I got tortured by a bunch of people. And then I played hockey. It's rough when you're born different. I mean yeah, I have my small group of friends, but most of my school can't stand me and they think I'm gross. They call me names and hurl insults at me. I've learned to ignore most of them. Either that or I'm just used to it by now.

Okay I get it…being born with a dick is frowned upon by the majority of society. Apparently it's a deformity. It goes against nature. People like me shouldn't be alive. Well…I hate to break it to ya, but it happens. It doesn't take away from my personality or anything. It doesn't make me any less of a person. I mean, most of this school fails to even recognize me as that much but…I don't care about what they think. As long as I'm happy with my life then all is good.

And I was happy…until last year. My parents were going on a two week vacation with each other in Vancouver. Their plane hit a patch of rough thunderstorms on their return flight. They never came home. And basically, that was the end of my happiness. Okay wait, that's a lie. I had Anna. She's my sister, and I love her so much. We comforted each other and we helped each other through it, but nothing stopped the pain. Nothing can ever stop that pain of losing your parents.

So basically, my sophomore year was shit. I hated my life, and the bullying obviously didn't help. This year hasn't been much better. Hockey helps me take my mind off a lot of my problems, but even then, it's only for a moment.

These thoughts consume me all day. I barely manage to focus during my classes, yet I still get A's. Today has been boring…nothing new there. I have a couple hours until my next class, and I either go to the library or back to my dorm room to study or get caught up on my work. I swear, it's remarkable I have such high grades considering I do most of my work at the last second.

I round the corner of the hallway and collide with something pretty solid – definitely a person. Neither of us fall or anything, which is good. That usually happens whenever I bump into someone because hello…hockey player here…I'm pretty strong.

"I'm so sorry - ,"

"No, no…it's okay. I should have - ,"

We both stop talking the second our eyes meet. Holy shit, is this girl even real? We just stand there for a few moments, my ice blue eyes staring into her warm hazel gaze. It would have been awkward if only one of us was doing it, but no, _both _of us have this dopey, dreamy expression on our faces as we continue to look at each other.

"Uh…yeah…um, sorry about running into you," I stammer out, finally managing to break the silence.

"Oh, um, don't worry about it. Really, uh, I should have been watching where I was going. Um…yeah, so uh…I'm Belle, by the way," she says.

"Elsa…it's uh, nice to meet you." She holds out her hand and I shake it. And I swear, I had to use every ounce of strength in me not to collapse into a pile of mush because her skin is so damn soft and perfect and _she's_ perfect and wow, I really have it bad already. "Um, I've never seen you around before. Are you new?" I ask.

"Yeah! I actually transferred a couple days ago from Minnesota," she says.

"Ah…so you came to the rivals." She laughs, and I've never heard a more beautiful sound in my entire life. Oh gosh, I want this girl so badly.

It's true though, the University of Minnesota and University of North Dakota are big rivals. I mean, that's how it is in ice hockey so…yeah.

"I was planning to come at the start of this year, but I wanted to at least finish up my soccer season," she tells me. Ah, so she plays soccer…that's why she has such a nice body.

I give a slight nod, and another silence settles between us. It's a little more awkward this time, and I tug a little nervously at the hem of my purple Under Armour shirt. I use the moment to get another look at Belle. She's a couple inches shorter than me. Again, her body is amazing; slim, athletic, and toned. Her brown hair is tied back in a loose ponytail, and the loose strands that fall out of it frame her face perfectly. And her eyes…god her eyes. I could stare into them all day. They're this warm, inviting, hazel color and I could get lost in them forever. She's just…perfect. Wow, I've never felt this way about anyone upon first meeting them.

"So…um, where are you headed to?" I ask. _Smooth Elsa…now she probably thinks you're some sort of creeper. _Okay no…now I'm over thinking things. Ugh, what is happening? How is this girl making my heart melt already?

"Oh, I'm going to the library. But, um, I kind of…don't know where that is," she says.

"I can walk you there if you want," I answer quickly. Ugh, now I seem like I'm a little too eager to spend more time with her. But who wouldn't? This girl is so gorgeous and she seems really nice and she's insanely hot too and wow…I really want her in bed with me.

Okay, that's definitely _not _all I want. Yeah sure, I've only known Belle for a grand total of what…five minutes? Is it weird that I might already have feelings for her? And I'm not talking about the feeling anymore where I want her to ride me all night. As sexy as that would be, I'd never want a girl just for that. And before you think about it: No, I haven't had sex yet. It's kind of crazy to think I'm almost done with my junior year in college and I haven't had any action. Sure, there have been those few girls who want me in their pants but…I want my first time to be special, not with some slut at a party where we're both drunk and don't even remember it the next morning.

But as I was saying, it's not weird to have feelings that go beyond general attraction for someone you just met right? I mean, this feeling – _these _feelings that just crashed into me like a freight train are more than just attraction. They're deeper than that. They're the kinds of feelings that make me want to hold her hand and take her out on dates and make her laugh and smile and make her happy. They're the kinds of feelings that make me want to hold her in my arms when she's upset and tell her everything will be okay and that I'll always be there for her.

And I've never been someone who's great at handling their emotions when they all come crashing down at the same time. I've never had the walls that I put up around my heart be broken down just by one glance or one smile from a person. I've never had my heart beat faster when I look at someone. I've never felt like my legs were a pile of jelly whenever I hear someone laugh or see them smile. But all this happened the second I saw Belle. And I know it's totally crazy to even think about having anything more with her already, but I can't help it.

I have no idea what to call any of these emotions that are washing over me right now since I've never experienced them before. But there is one distinct feeling that people often describe as all of these individual feelings put into one.

_Holy shit…I think I'm in love._

* * *

_Belle's POV_

Wow…that's all I really have to say. I never knew it was possible to like someone so much after just meeting them. But Elsa…she just has this charm to her that I've never seen in any other person before. Maybe it's the way she smiles. It's more of a lopsided grin, but that makes it all the more adorable. Maybe it's her voice. It's soft and smooth like silk…and it's almost seductive in a way. It is pretty low considering how female voices usually are. And now that I'm thinking about it, Elsa's voice is actually sexy as fuck. Okay...I'm getting a little ahead of myself now.

But I think the most stunning feature about Elsa is her eyes. They're this ice blue color, yet they're still deep and they look…almost sad. There's definitely something distinctly heartbreaking in Elsa's eyes, but that doesn't take away from how beautiful they are.

Honestly though, I can't really say for sure why Elsa captivated me so much from the moment I saw her. There's just…something about her that's pulling me to her. And yes, I've heard the stories about her. I'll say this: I became pretty popular once people found out that they had someone transfer from a rival school, is actually gorgeous, and is from France. I don't know what it is about kids at American schools and their obsessions to be best friends with someone from a foreign country. It's weird…

But yes, a certain black haired boy, Gaston I think his name was, told me all about Elsa Arendelle. The first thing he made sure I knew was that apparently she has a dick. I honestly didn't know how to respond to that, not because I was disgusted or anything by it, but because I had no idea why he thought that was the first thing I should know about her. I mean, he could have told me what she looked like or what her personality was like but…no. All I got was that she's gay and she has a dick. Okay…and…? And…then Gaston wouldn't stop flirting with me.

It was annoying, and he wouldn't listen every time I told him to leave me alone. Luckily, some other guy came in and basically told Gaston to go fuck himself. His name was Adam. Honestly, he's pretty good looking too: wavy red hair, tall, muscular, and bright blue eyes. I could tell he was instantly attracted to me. He didn't act on in though, which was good. He seemed like a respectful guy. But small detail…just like Elsa, I'm gay too.

Adam didn't tell me much about Elsa when I asked. He was pretty passive about the subject, but he wasn't rude about it like Gaston. But I wish someone would have told me something a little more descriptive other than repeating that she has a dick…yeah okay, big deal, get over yourselves. Like, I wish someone would have told me that she's absolutely _gorgeous_. And sweet. And funny. And athletic. And wow…yup, I have it bad.

And now here I am, sitting across from her in the library. We talked for a little bit, mostly about the sports we play and then she asked me why I transferred…in the middle of the year of all times. To put it simply: I just grew tired of Minnesota. It's not that I disliked where the college was or anything like that, but the people there changed. We got a few new professors, and the new soccer players that came in weren't necessarily a great pleasure to play with. But the thing that did it for me was when our coach left. He was honestly the only real reason I ended up going to Minnesota. He was the nicest guy ever, and he knew the game so well and respected all of his players. And then he left because his wife got cancer and he had to help take care of her. And I'll just say I didn't really like the new coach. It was rough playing for her this year.

"What are you majoring in?" Elsa asks me as she looks up from her book.

"Clinical Psychology," I answer.

"Oh…awesome. Are you going to go for a PhD?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping to if I can put up with school for that much longer." She lets out a soft laugh, and I can't help my own wide smile from breaking out when I see her eyes light up. She's so beautiful. "What about you? What's your major?"

"Criminal Justice," she answers. "I want to do something with crime scene investigation."

"Oh really? That's cool," I say.

"Yah…it's not really tough – at least I don't think it is but, it's just a lot of studying."

"You've been at North Dakota since you were a freshman right?"

"Yah, why?"

_That's why, _I think. "You just…for being here for three years your accent is actually pretty strong," I say with a small giggle. I'm somewhat used to the Minnesota accent, and even though a lot of people say that it's very similar to a North Dakota one, I honestly think the accents in North Dakota are a lot stronger. But to hear it on Elsa…it's actually so adorable.

"Well…uh, I've never had anyone say my accent is adorable so…thanks?"

Oh shit, I must have said that out loud. Wow, that's kind of weird. "Uh…yeah um, I just meant that it's adorable because you're…adorable. No wait, that didn't – that didn't come out right…agh, I'll just stop talking." What is this? I never get flustered like this in front of someone!

"Well, if it helps, you're gorgeous," she tells me.

"Wait, what?"

"Yah…you're gorgeous. I'm sure you get that a lot but, I feel like you should know…and be reminded of it every day." Is she trying to make me fall for her, or has she already stolen my heart?

I can't help the blush that spreads across my cheeks, and I look down at my textbook to try and hide it. People at this school are so shallow if they hate her just because she was born with a dick. I mean, that happens to other people too. It doesn't take away from the fact that she's an absolute sweetheart.

"Uhm…thanks…" I manage to squeak out. I probably look like an idiot right now, looking down at a psychology book and smiling stupidly. Eh, whatever, love does that to people right? Wait, wait, wait…did I just say love? No way. It's not possible for me to be falling for Elsa already. I mean, I just met her this morning! But is there really such a thing called love at first sight? I've heard people tell me about it before, but I never believed them. But now…I think I do.

I know it's crazy to say something like that considering I barely even know Elsa. But I can always do that. I can hang out with her and go places with her and really see what kind of person she is. I mean, she's pretty perfect already, so I imagine she can only capture my heart even more from here on out.

"Hey uh, Elsa?" I say, my voice still small as I try to recover from her compliment of calling me gorgeous.

"Yah?"

I can't help but giggle. The accent, it's just too cute. "Do you want to uh, maybe um, possibly…have dinner with me tonight?" I ask. I mentally slap myself for even asking the question. I just met this girl! Why would she want to have dinner with me?

"I'd love to…really, but I promised my sister I'd meet her tonight. Maybe tomorrow?" she returns, giving me a warm smile.

"Oh uh…yeah! That sounds good!"

"I can come to your dorm room and we can order pizza or something," she suggests, and I swear her accent couldn't get any stronger than it was in that one statement.

"Sure! Here," I say, tearing out a sheet of paper from my notebook, "take my number, and text me when you want to come over."

An intense blush spreads across her face as she takes the slip of paper from my hand. "Uh, yah okay…um, awesome. I'll uh, see you tomorrow night then," she stammers. Awh, she's too adorable. Seriously though, how does this much adorable fit into one person?

"Sounds great. Well, I uh, have a class soon, so I better um, get going. Bye Elsa!" I give a small wave, one that probably made me look like an idiot but who cares because she returned the wave and smiled and she's beautiful and sweet and perfect and I want to have her children and…wait, what? Okay, I definitely went too fast there.

And as I walk out of the library, my heart beats a little faster every time I think of Elsa. Even her name is enough to turn me into mush. And then it hit me.

_Oh fuck, I think I'm in love._

* * *

_Elsa's POV_

"How was your day?" I ask Anna as we take our seats across from each other. I didn't see her this week since I was super busy with finishing papers and we were also away in Wisconsin for hockey games. We won one and lost one. Anyway, I felt bad that I didn't have time for her, so I decided to take her out for dinner tonight, catch up, and just spend time with my little sister.

"It was alright to be honest," she says as she rests her chin on the palm of her hand. "Mr. Wesleton assigned us this huge ass research project and he's only giving us a week to do it."

"Wow…that sucks. Don't worry, just wait until you're in college and you have to write fifteen page papers and they're due the next day."

"Are you fucking me right now? That's terrible! It should be illegal to do that to students!" We both laugh at that one.

"It can be very terrible…and extremely stressful," I answer.

"Seems like it. I can't believe I'm gonna have to wait so long for college acceptance letters," Anna says. "I'm probably just gonna end up going to UND but…I kind of like UW-Madison too."

"Really? You're going to go to one of my rivals?"

"Hey…I just said I'm most likely gonna be at UND so, you'll just have me annoying you for a whole year."

"You could never annoy me Anna."

"Just watch me," she says, a devilish grin coming to her face. Oh jeez, I shouldn't have tempted her. "So anyway…how was your day? In fact, how was your week? I know you lost a game and won the next so…congratulations on that. But…how's school?"

"Pretty good. Classes are still interesting, and I haven't had that many papers or projects or tests so…that's always a good thing."

"Annnddd…?"

"And…what?"

"You want to tell me something else," she says. Gosh, she knows me too well.

"Um…well, I uh, sort of um…met a girl today…"

"What?!" Anna practically yelled, and she drew the attention of some people around our table in the restaurant. "What's her name? What does she look like? Is she nice? Does she play any sports? What's she - ,"

"Anna…slow down," I interrupt, letting out a soft giggle at how animated she just became.

"No Elsa, I won't slow down. You met a girl! Ah, this is so amazing! You're finally gonna get some this year!"

"Oh my God…no Anna, she's more than just someone for me to fuck and – oh wow, I just said that didn't I?"

"Yup…" Anna gets out softly. "Wow Elsa…so you like, actually might have some feelings for her? Already? You met her today! Don't you think that's a little uh…well, early?"

"No…there's such thing as love at first sight," I answer.

"Hm. Well, since you seem incredibly infatuated already, tell me everything you know about her so far."

"Um…okay. Her name is Belle. She's a junior like me, and she plays soccer. Um…she loves to read and she's really smart. She's majoring in Clinical Psychology. Let's see…"

"What does she look like?" Anna jumps in, and now she's sitting on the edge of her seat, practically leaning over the whole table, looking at me with wide, expectant teal eyes. She's adorable.

"She's about your height, gorgeous hazel eyes, brown hair that's kind of long – I don't know, it could be an average length, slim but athletic body, and nice hips…like really, _really _nice hips…"

"Okay…so basically you're saying she's hot as fuck. What's she like?"

I let out a small laugh at Anna's way of paraphrasing my description of Belle before I continue. "Like I said before, she's really smart. She's also really sweet. She's just…I don't even know…she's just amazing. Like, she's someone you can't hate. She's everything you'd want in a person and ughhh…she's so perfect."

"Wow Els…you really have it bad," Anna comments.

"I just want her to have my children, is that too much to ask?"

"Whoa okay! Yes, that is definitely too much right now! Elsa, you just met Belle today and now you're saying you want to make babies with her?! No…not yet. I won't allow it. You come to me first and tell me when you two are planning to well…ya know, fuck…and I'll get you condoms okay? I am _not _prepared to be an aunt yet just because you went and knocked up some hot girl."

"I get it Anna, calm down," I say, and soon I'm laughing so hard that I'm sure my face is turning purple. Man…for being the younger sibling, Anna sure is protective and watchful of me. I must say, it's actually nice knowing she cares so much about what I'm doing with my life.

"Promise me that if you two start dating you won't fuck until you've been together for at least four months," she tells me.

"Four months? Why four?"

"I don't know…seems like a reasonable time span," she answers.

I groan loudly and then let out a long sigh before I shake my head and smile at her. "Fine Anna…I promise. So I guess now I can tell you that I'm going over to her dorm room tomorrow night."

"What?!" And yeah, she just had another heart attack. "I swear Elsa, you're killing me here. Oh my goodness…fine, have fun. Don't do drugs and don't fuck her."

"Don't worry Anna, I won't," I say, a light teasing tone in my voice. I have to admit, it's great having a sister like Anna. She's so caring and sweet, and we both protect each other with our lives. I mean, after our parents died, we only had each other. And while I admit I shut her out sometimes due to my own grief, we ended up growing closer and if anything, we ended up loving each other even more.

* * *

_The next day_

_Belle's POV_

Holy shit. I can't believe I'm going to hang out with Elsa today. Is it weird since we only met yesterday? No, it's not. There was certainly something between us. I'm not saying like, romantically or anything…at least not yet, but something just…clicked. I don't really know how to explain it. I just felt this instant trust towards Elsa.

Last night when I was going back to my room, I met a girl named Aurora. Turns out that she's pretty good friends with Elsa, so obviously I took the time to ask her what she was like. She told me that the most distinct qualities about Elsa are that she's compassionate and selfless. She'd do anything for someone she cares about, and she always goes out of her way to help someone in need. And then Aurora told me that they actually dated for a few months. That made me instantly jealous but…at least Elsa's single now. Apparently they broke up simply because they valued their friendship more than being romantically involved with each other.

And just by Aurora talking to me about Elsa, I found myself fall for Elsa just a little bit more. It's scary to think that she has this effect on me. I mean, of course I need to get to know her and go out with her more, but it's not a bad thing to have a crush on someone you just met right? No, of course it's not. I just can't get too ahead of myself, because I know if I jump into things with Elsa too quickly, it'll only end up hurting both of us.

My phone buzzes in my pocket, snapping me out of my thoughts. Class is almost over, and I'm surprised my professor didn't notice me completely zoning out for the last thirty minutes. My mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of Elsa for me to focus on learning about the developmental functions of the brain right now.

I unlock my phone and pull up the message from a number I don't know. Turns out it's Elsa, and I can already feel a smile coming to my face.

Elsa: _heya…hope we're still on for tonight. how does 8 sound?_

Awh, even her texts are cute. And holy shit I have it bad.

Me: _8 is fine :) see you then_

Oh shit, maybe I shouldn't have put the smiley face. Ugh, now she probably thinks I'm too excited to see her and that I'm weird and wow, I'm really overthinking this. My phone buzzes again with a response.

Elsa: _can't wait :P _

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod she sent a smiley face back. Ugh, what is this life? How do I person? I'm so done and Elsa is so perfect and _no, no, no, this isn't happening! _Why is she having this effect on me so early? Why is it so hard to stop thinking about her? Yeah, yeah, call it love at first sight, call it a huge crush, but I know it's something more than that.

There is attraction between us, I know that for sure. She told me herself that she thought I was gorgeous. And I told her she was adorable. I wanted to say flawless, but I thought that'd be stepping over some sort of imaginary line that runs between people who just met.

And honestly, I'm not afraid to admit it: I'd love to ride Elsa all night long and have her pound me so hard I can't walk the next day. Yes, I'd really, _really _love that. But that's not the first thing I thought when I saw her. Okay…maybe it was the second thing, but definitely not the first. I certainly have feelings for Elsa already, and they aren't just lust and attraction. They're deeper than that. They go into stronger emotions and make me want to have a true connection with her.

It's hard to wrap my brain around this. I just hope I don't do something stupid tonight like, ya know, try to kiss her or something.

* * *

There are three knocks at my door, and I set my laptop down on my bed before I go over and open it. And I swear my heart just melted all over again. Elsa looks adorable in an oversized, plain black hoodie and baggy gray sweatpants with 'North Dakota Hockey' running down the left leg. All I want to do right now is hug her and never let go. Okay, that might have sounded a little weird, but whatever. Elsa just looks like a huggable person.

She's also holding a box of pizza and a large bottle of soda, and she has this lopsided grin on her face, and that only makes me want to hug her even more.

"I uh, hope you don't mind me bringing food. I didn't have dinner yet so um, I thought we could uh, you know, just have something together," she says, a small blush finding its way onto her face.

"Yeah, that's fine," I answer as I let her into my room.

"No roommate huh? You're lucky."

"I guess when you transfer in the middle of the year there aren't really a lot of rooms that aren't filled," I say.

"Yah but…you have all this space to yourself. Uh, anyway," she lets out a nervous laugh, "where can I put the pizza?"

"On my desk is fine," I answer. Gah, she's so cute I can't get over this. She's also beautiful. And she's also…hot as fuck. Like damn. She probably has such a nice body. She's a hockey player, so she must work out a lot. "So uh, how's your season going?" I ask. _Great, way to be awkward._

"Pretty well. Not as good as last season though," she replies. "I've been doing well though, and honestly, that's all that really matters to me."

"When's your next game?"

"Next weekend. They're home so…maybe you can come to one of them?"

"That's why I asked. I hear you're really good," I say as I take a seat on the small couch in my room. Again, I have a lot more space than I would if I had a roommate. She joins me a few moments later with two slices of pizza and she hands me one of them.

"Oh yah? Who told you that?"

"I mean…everyone I've met so far has said you're one of the best goalies in the country. Some people almost seemed jealous." It's true. Everyone I've talked to in my classes told me that Elsa is an amazing goalie. Even Gaston admitted it.

"Jealous of someone like me? No, that's not possible," she says.

"Yup…Gaston too."

"Ugh, Gaston. He makes my life a living hell sometimes. Same with Hans. And let me guess, Gaston tried to hit on you."

"Yup…I stood him up and said I wasn't interested."

She laughs lightly before she replies. "That's good. Yah, don't get involved with him or Hans…or any of the football guys for that matter. Same with some of our basketball players. They can be real assholes most of the time…especially Hans."

"I haven't met Hans yet," I say. "But it seems like people here either hate him or want to get in his pants."

"Basically…he's a total douche. Trust me, you don't want to associate yourself with him."

"Why do you hate him?" I ask. It might be personal, and if it is and she doesn't want to talk about it then I'll respect that. But it doesn't hurt to ask right?

"I mean, I'm assuming you already know about me…" She trails off and looks at me with expectant eyes, waiting for an answer. I nod and take a bite of my pizza. "So I think you can imagine how some people here treat me. So there's that…and also, he dated my sister last year. It was kind of weird considering he was a sophomore in college and she was a junior in high school but…they met at a party and basically he broke her heart.

"What made it even worse was that at the time, she really needed someone besides me to be there for her. And he just played her like he does other girls and then he left. And honestly, I don't care how badly he might treat me, but doing what he did to my sister…" She shakes her head and I see a hint of anger flash across her eyes.

"Um…I'm sorry he did that. But uh, that's nice that you care about your sister so much," I manage to get out. I'm not the best at comforting people or…whatever this is called right now, but it's better than just not saying anything.

"I mean, she's really all I have," Elsa tells me. "We're really close, and I'd do anything for her. So uh…yeah. What about you?"

"Hm? What about me?"

"Any siblings?" she asks with a small giggle.

"Oh uh…no. It's just been me and my dad."

I was expecting her to ask about my mom, considering that's what most people do whenever I tell them these kinds of things. But she doesn't. I guess maybe it's because she knows it's something I don't like talking about, given the fact that I can feel my lips turn to a slight frown at the thought. And I guess she knows that because something happened to her parents too?

"Okay…so tell me about yourself," she says.

"You could be here a while," I get out as I exhale a long sigh.

She turns so she's sitting cross legged on the couch facing me, and she looks at the watch on her wrist. "It's only eight thirty. I have time."

And so I told her.

_Elsa's POV_

I never knew it could be possible to fall for someone after spending just one night with them. But now I know that it most definitely _is _possible.

It's almost eleven at night now, and Belle and I have just been sitting here talking to each other. We actually have quite a lot in common. We both love to read, play sports…and eat. She enjoys musical theatre too, so that was kind of a big deal for me considering I'm obsessed with things like that. Like…Les Mis, RENT, Once…the list can go on and on with me. And don't even get me started on how much Wicked has basically torn my heart out.

She likes Call of Duty and a few other video games, so naturally I told her she had to come to my room one day and we could play CoD all night. She agreed…and stole my heart yet again.

And aside from the fact that we enjoy a lot of the same things and that yes, she is the hottest girl on this planet, she's also super sweet and adorkable. I feel like she could be the cutest person one moment and then a sex goddess the next. And…I totally wouldn't mind that at all.

And now, as I listen to her rant about one of her favorite books, _Schindler's List, _I can't help but become absolutely absorbed in how beautiful she is. I mean, her name literally means beautiful…but seriously, she's stunning. The small tan of her skin. Her wavy brown hair. Her athletic figure that could probably have me fantasizing for days. The way the corners of her eyes scrunch up ever so slightly whenever she smiles. The way her eyes light up when she talks about something she likes. And yes, _her eyes. _I swear, I will rant about them every time because _damn _they're just so striking. I could get lost in them for days. They're this gorgeous hazel brown color, and when the light hits them a certain way they look gold. Her laugh is angelic and soft. I could listen to it forever, and it makes it even better when I know I'm the reason behind that laugh. Her perfect smile with her perfect white teeth…it could brighten my mood no matter how sad I might be.

I am, in every sense of the word, smitten.

Her eyes catch mine for a brief moment, and I must have some dopey looking grin on my face right now because she stops talking. "What?" she asks, a small smile still remaining on her face.

"You're so gorgeous," I say softly and holy fuck why am I saying this? "And I just can't take my eyes off of you."

She blushes like crazy and looks away for just a moment before our eyes meet again. She doesn't say anything, and I'm sure she surprised herself because I sure as hell wasn't expecting it when she grabbed the front of my hoodie and pulled my lips to hers.

* * *

**A/N: *heavy breathing* asklkasjufieuanslakdfsn you guys have no idea how much I ship these two together. omgomgomg *more heavy breathing*they're just the cutest omg.**

**So anyway…first chapter! Leave a review, tell me what you think.**

**Currently working on FFY and WMDH as well as the next chapter of this…all at the same time. My ideas are firing for each story right now and I keep going back and forth because if I don't write something down the second I think of it then I'll forget it xD**

**Hope you like it guys :) **

**Happy reading!**

**- A**


	3. Count On Me

**A/N: So happy you guys like this :D I love writing Belsa fluff gahhhh they're just so perfect together!**

**Also, there will be a short time span in this one…just letting you guys know.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Count On Me

_Elsa's POV_

I must say that it was fairly awkward between Belle and me for a week after she kissed me. It's not that I didn't want to kiss her, because I totally did. I was just surprised that someone could feel that way about me so quickly. She kept apologizing to me for it, and I always told her that it was okay and she shouldn't worry about anything.

I made the effort to spend as much time with her as I could considering I'm usually very busy with hockey. I took her out to dinner one night. We kissed again that night too. It was short and sweet and it only made me want to be with her even more.

And now, one month after she first kissed me, we're dating. We've only been together for a week and a half, and I remember how awkward I had been when I asked her. I kind of just blurted it out one day when she walked back with me after she came to our home games right before our Christmas break started. I just…didn't really know how to ease into it or if she'd even say yes.

She was basically in the middle of a sentence when I fired the question at her. Quite honestly, she didn't know how to react, and I thought she was going to say no for a moment until she pulled me into a long kiss to show me her answer.

We were basically inseparable since then. I even spent one night with her in her room, and no, we didn't have sex. We're not that stupid. We just cuddled and talked until we fell asleep in each other's arms. I told her a little bit about my past. Of course, I didn't say anything about my parents. The only thing I told her was that that could wait for another day. But I shared a little about how I had a rough time in middle school because of how I was born and especially high school since those kids were ruthless.

I told her that I suffered from depression and anxiety ever since then. It hasn't been affecting me that much lately though, and it probably has something to do with me meeting Belle. After my parents died, Anna was my only source for true happiness, but now Belle can be that too.

And speaking of Anna…I haven't even told her that Belle and I are dating yet. And knowing how my sister is, she'll freak out and ask us all sorts of awkward questions that are guaranteed to make both of us feel uncomfortable.

She's met Belle though. In fact, we're all sitting with each other right now in our living room watching a Harry Potter movie marathon on ABC. It is Christmas break after all. We still have a week before classes start, and lucky Anna has a week and a half. So I thought, what better way for Anna to meet my girlfriend than to invite her back with me? Of course, Belle and I are still trying to figure out how we're going to break it to Anna that we've been together since before break even started.

Luckily – or I should say _un_luckily – Anna figured it out before we even had to say anything to her. That was the lucky party. The unlucky part was that she cornered me in the kitchen while I was grabbing sodas for all three of us. I know, I know…people usually drink beer or whatever but…I have my seventeen year old sister with me, and I am not bringing alcohol anywhere close to her.

I turn around from the fridge, Coke's for Belle and Anna and a ginger ale for me in hand, and nearly knock Anna over since I collided with her head on.

"Anna…what the - ,"

"When were you going to tell me?" _Shit. _"When exactly were you going to tell me that you have a one million out of ten girlfriend?"

"Whoa…Belle isn't one million out of ten," I say back. Anna gives me a look that basically says 'then why are you dating her' before I continue. "She's one billion out of ten."

Anna just rolls her eyes and lets out an exasperated laugh. "Same difference. So basically she's perfect…anyway, when were you going to share this news with me?"

"I swear, we were going to before break ended, but we - ,"

"Did you guys do anything yet?" she asks. And here's where the awkward questions start.

"What? No! Of course not! Why – why would you even ask that? I already promised you: No sex until four months have passed." Her expression softens as she smiles at my comment, as she's probably surprised I even remembered that.

"But still…did she give you a handy?"

"No…"

"A blowjob?"

"No!"

"Did you eat her out?"

"Anna…no! We haven't done anything with each other yet!"

"Yet?"

I face palm myself. "Oh my goodness. Anna, here, take your soda, let's go back to the living room, and how about you _don't _ask my girlfriend any of those questions. Okay?"

She gives a small grunt in return as she grabs a Coke from me. I can only manage to let out a long sigh before I follow her back into the living room.

"I was wondering what was taking you two so long," Belle comments as Anna plops down in her reclining leather arm chair next to the couch.

"Sorry…but I was kind of busy asking my sister if you've ever sucked her off yet," Anna answers nonchalantly.

And I swear Belle almost spat out her drink.

"Um…what?" the gorgeous brunette manages to squeak out.

"Oh ya know…if you ever sucked her dick or if she's ever - ,"

"Anna please," I groan out as I return to my seat next to Belle. I give her an apologetic look and put my arm around her shoulders. "She made me promise her that we wouldn't have sex until we've been together for at least four months."

Belle lets out a soft laugh as she turns her attention to my sister. "Well Anna, you're out of luck on that one, because the night before break started, Elsa here" – she gives me a small pat on my shoulder and kisses my cheek – "made sweet, sweet love to me."

And now I was the one who almost spat out my drink.

"What?!" Anna yells. "Elsa…you lied to me?! I thought you said - ,"

"Hey, hey…calm down Anna. I'm only kidding," Belle interrupts, unable to hide her wide smile or control her laughter.

"Wha-holy fuck…I hate both of you right now." Anna lets out an exaggerated groan as she rests her head back onto the cushion of her chair.

"Anna, you should have known it wasn't true, because if we had had sex, I would have been a nervous wreck right now," I tell my little sister.

"Oh wow…yeah, you're right," Anna replies. "But still…I hate you both."

"It was all in good humor," Belle says, her laughter dying down a little bit.

"Yeah…well it won't be in good humor when one day Elsa comes to me and tells me I'm gonna be an aunt," Anna retorts as she shoots me a playful smirk.

It was nice to see Belle and Anna getting along. But it was torture for me. Both of them ended up teasing me about anything they could think of, but the most prominent subject was how I'd be super shy when it came to sex. I have no idea how that topic even really came around, but next thing I knew, I was stuck in crossfire from Anna and Belle laughing at my expense. Don't get me wrong, some of it was funny, but I hated it due to the fact that my face is redder than a tomato right now.

"What would she be like after it happens?" Anna asks, her eyes bright with amusement.

"I'm not really sure," Belle says as her warm hazel eyes meet my cold blue ones. "She'd probably look at me and be like 'well that just happened.'"

"Ha. Ha," I get out dryly. "You know, I think you both underestimate me."

"Oh yes Elsa, my mistake. You're probably a beast in bed," Belle answers, shooting me a wink that isn't anything other than seductive. And honestly for the first time since I met her, I feel a small burst of arousal shoot through me, and it's enough to make me feel a familiar stir in my sweatpants.

"You wanna test that theory?" I raise an eyebrow at her, and that only causes her to blush probably just as much as I am right now.

"Okay…well, I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Anna says. "And hopefully when I get back you two will be done eye fucking each other."

I can't help but laugh at that one because well…it's true. In that moment I was actually thinking about all the things I would do to Belle if I had her in my bed right now. My eyes return to Belle's, and she has this wicked, almost seductive looking smirk on her face.

"Tell me Elsa: Are you horny right now?" she asks, leaning into me so that now our lips are only an inch apart. Well that was straightforward.

"Is it that obvious?"

"I mean, either I'm hallucinating or you just have a huge dick. Which one is it babe?" Hm…she's never called me that before. I could get used to it though.

"Probably the one you're thinking of," I answer hesitantly, but I still manage to give her somewhat of a smug grin.

"What would happen if your sister came back and I was blowing you right on this couch?"

Holy shit…is it possible for me to get any harder right now?

"She'd…probably walk away and let you finish," I say. Because honestly, that _is _what Anna would do. I mean, she'd probably stand there in shock for a few seconds and be scarred for life, but then she'd leave and basically tell us to have fun and let her know when we're done. That's the kind of sister I have. But seriously, I'm so turned on right now and I really do want Belle to blow me but now is _really _not the time for something like that. And uh, I'm not so sure either of us are realizing what we're getting into at the moment because she's probably horny too and we've only been together for a week and a half and I don't want to rush things and wow I am overthinking this.

But still, I _don't _want us to rush things. I get it, she wants to get in my pants, but I don't think either of us is ready for that.

"Hey uh, Belle…I'm gonna um, go to the bathroom…" I manage to get out.

"You're such a romantic," she answers as she sits back on the couch and lets out a small laugh.

"You never know, I might surprise you one day." I shoot her a playful wink and head to the bathroom just as Anna returns. And I'm pretty sure Belle knew there was an ulterior motive for me to escape to the bathroom right now, because I don't really have to go. It's more of to, oh well, ya know…jack off.

* * *

_**Two days later**_

"Do you really think so?"

"Hm…what?" I turn my attention away from the TV screen and pause my game of Call of Duty so I can focus on Anna. I see her roll her eyes and laugh lightly before she asks whatever it was that she asked me.

"Do you think that…well uh…um, you're falling for her?"

"Anna, I already told you, I'm madly in love with her." So yeah, the moment Belle went to take a shower, Anna thought it was a good idea to have a sentimental chat about my feelings. And…I'm not opposed to that, it's just that explaining what I feel for Belle isn't easy even when I'm doing it to Anna. I mean, when you love someone this much, it's pretty hard to put it into words without sounding cheesy.

"So…if she came in here right now and wanted to have sex with you, you'd do it?"

I can't help the small laugh that escapes me. "Anna, being in love with someone doesn't just mean you want to have sex with them. I mean, yes, I'd love to have her in my bed but…it's more than lust…"

"Do you want to marry her?"

"Yes. Wait…what? That's getting a little too - ,"

"Awwwww!" Anna basically screams into my ear. "Elsa, that's _so _cute! Oh my gosh…you are totally in love with her and it's adorable!"

"Okay, okay," I clamp my hand over Anna's mouth to prevent her from squealing out anything more. "Yes…we've already established that I'm head over heels for Belle. Now - ,"

I'm interrupted by another enthusiastic squeal from Anna as she pushes my hand off of her face. "Elsa…I can't. This is…ohmygodwhateven…this is too adorable. You're in love!"

"Must you repeat it?" I groan as I lean back into my comfy gaming chair and let out a soft laugh.

"But really…this is so amazing. Ahhhh! And one day you guys are gonna have kids! Ohmygodohmygod I think I'm gonna die from cuteness!" Anna exclaims.

"Okay, I'm starting to think you want us to have sex more than we might actually want to," I respond.

"Whoa…okay, I'm still holding up to my 'No Sex Until Four Months' rule. And even if you guys want to do it before then, you still need to tell me first so I can get you condoms," she says.

"Uh, why can't _I _just get the condoms?"

"Because you're too shy and awkward to do that. See, I've actually had to get condoms for a couple of my friends before – don't ask – and whenever I did the cashier lady would always say something about it like 'oh I'm glad you're being safe' or something like that. And knowing you Elsa, I could _not _in a million years picture you dealing with that."

I swear, Anna knows me too well. "Alright fine, you're right."

"Of course I am. Anyway, back to your sappy romantic feelings for Belle - ,"

"Hey, they are not sappy!"

"Whatever…but still, I think you two are perfect together. I mean, I think she sort of…draws you out of your shell a bit. Not to mention you two look absolutely adorable together. And I also think your personalities mix well," Anna says.

"Well uh, I'm just glad you like her," I reply.

"Like her? I love her Elsa! I think she's perfect for you! And I swear, if you come to me one day and tell me you two are having relationship issues and you don't think it's gonna work out, I'm gonna slap some sense into you because I can tell that she's in love with you too."

"How do you know that? That she's in love with me?"

"It's the way she looks at you Els… She admires and respects you, she steals all these little glances at you, and…I just know she feels the same way," she tells me.

"It's just new to me. I mean, I've never felt this way about anyone. Sure, there were the casual crushes and those I found attractive. But love? It all came to me so quickly and I'm afraid I just jumped into something too soon."

"That's your responsibility," Anna replies. "You have to know what pace is good for both of you. You don't want to end up hurting her in the end."

"Ya know Anna…sometimes I think you're some sort of love expert," I tell her.

She giggles and looks down at the floor as she blushes slightly. "I'm no love expert. I'm just basing this off of what I went through. I can tell that you and Belle have a strong connection already, but I don't want you rushing things because I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"I'd never hurt her," I say. She knows what I'm talking about; the whole thing with Hans last year. He hurt Anna so badly. He made her think that he was the perfect guy, Mr. Prince Charming…and she fell for him…so hard too. And everything he did with her was a lie. He only wanted to get in her pants, and at the time she wasn't ready. I remember that day all too well; when Anna told me what he did to her…

"You'll respect her, right?" she asks. Her voice is a little smaller now, and I can tell the memories of Hans are coming back to her.

"Of course I will." My own memories of that night are coming back too. I was holding Anna tightly in my arms as she told me everything. She didn't want to have sex with him so soon. They'd only been dating for two and a half weeks. She wanted to wait…

"And promise me Elsa…if she tells you 'no' and that she wants to wait, you'll listen."

I put my arms around Anna and pull her into a tight hug as she starts to cry. That night was so painful for her, and Hans destroyed everything she had. He ruined her chance of trusting any other guy after what he did to her.

"Anna…it's okay. He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him. And yes, I promise you Anna…I'd wait a million years for Belle. I'd never hurt her. I'm not a monster like Hans. I'd never – in my entire life – I'd never…force her to…" And even I can't get the words out, because what Hans did to my little sister is horrible and unforgivable.

"I know you won't," Anna says, her breathing more steady now as she wipes the tears off of her cheeks.

I give her a small smile and place a soft kiss on her forehead. "Hey…you're okay now Anna."

"I just – I don't think I'll ever be able to trust someone, ya know? He lied to me Elsa, and he broke my heart. I just don't want that to happen with you and Belle."

"I promise you, it won't. I know I don't have a crystal ball and I can't tell you what will happen later on. I'm sure we'll have our ups and downs, but we'll find a way to work it out," I tell her. And then an idea pops into my head. It's been almost a year since…Hans…and Anna hasn't gone out with anyone because she never felt she could trust anyone. But… "I'm gonna set you up on a date," I say.

"Wait, what? Elsa…you know how I - ,"

"Do you trust me?" She nods her head. "Good…because this guy is awesome. His name is Kristoff. He can be awkward at times, but he's super sweet and I think you'd be good for each other. I'll uh, I'll come home next weekend and invite him back with me. Is that okay?"

"I mean, I trust your judgment…so yeah," Anna answers with a small yet genuine smile.

"Believe me when I say this Anna, he'll make you forget about Hans."

"I believe you Elsa. And also…thanks…for uh, being there for me when I needed you the most. I don't think I would have gotten through what Hans did to me if I didn't have you there. You're the best sister anyone could ask for, and I'm…really happy I have you in my life."

"I would say the same things but…you stole the words right out of my mouth. Hans is in the past, and you're okay now. You're strong Anna, and you went through something that I wish no girl would ever have to."

And then I'm tackled to the floor by my sister and enveloped in a giant bear hug.

"I love you Elsa," Anna says. And even though I can't see her face right now since my eyes are covered by the sleeve of her hoodie, I can tell she's smiling.

"I love you too Anna."

* * *

_**Three weeks later**_

_Belle's POV_

Well…Elsa and I have been together for a little over a month now. And I know it might sound crazy to say this after a fairly short time of knowing her but…I'm madly in love with her.

It was so amazing to spend winter break with Elsa and her sister. I must say, I really enjoyed Anna's company. She's like the complete opposite of Elsa; outgoing, bright…and feisty, while Elsa is more reserved and shy. But…the one thing they _really _have in common is the awkwardness. Yes, both of them can be extremely awkward depending on the situation, although I feel like Anna is just awkward all the time. I find it endearing in a way though, and it's just another reason why I fell so hard for Elsa.

I mean, she's just…perfect. And I know it can be so easy to say that about someone, but she truly is. In two months of knowing Elsa, she's captured my heart and made me fall in love with her over and over again more than anyone else could.

"Elsa?" I say softly, and I tighten my arms around her shoulders and pull myself closer against her.

"Yeah?" I can hear the tiredness in her voice. It's almost midnight anyway.

"Ah…never mind. We should go to sleep."

"No, no…tell me," she says. "I'll manage to stay up." She lets out a soft chuckle as she places a kiss on the top of my head, and that one small thing is enough to make my heart basically flutter right out of my chest.

"Um, okay. I mean, I was just thinking about it and uh, you don't have to answer if you're not ready. But…uh, tell me about your parents?" There's hesitation in my voice. I'm not stupid, so I kind of picked up on the fact that Elsa's parents are dead. She hasn't told me how, and she hasn't told me anything about them either.

"I'll tell you," she responds as she lets out a soft sigh. "It's hard but…I trust you."

And hearing her say those words means everything to me right now. _I trust you. _

"But Elsa, I don't want to make you do - ,"

"It's okay Belle." We shift our positions on my bed so we're sitting cross-legged facing each other. I can already see the pain filling her eyes…but, _god _she's so beautiful.

"The only ones who know how much it has affected me are Anna and Kristoff." Right…her best friend. He's really sweet, and…he practically flipped out when he found out we were dating. Apparently he's been trying to set Elsa up with someone for a while. Elsa takes a deep breath before she continues. "They were...on their return flight from their vacation and they hit a bad thunderstorm. Their plane uh, went down and…" She trails off as she struggles to keep her tears at bay. "Everyone on the flight… One bolt of lightning…and then they were just…gone…"

I tilt her face so our eyes can meet, and I manage a small, sad smile as I lean forward and kiss her lightly on her cheek. "Elsa…you can cry. I'm right here for you."

I've been there when people like Hans or Gaston bully her. I've seen her get hurt during a hockey game. But not once did her ice cold demeanor crack. So this…this was different for me; to have her basically collapse into me, burying her face in my chest and gripping onto me as if I'm her lifeline right now as she cries. And as I put my arms around her shoulders, I can feel my heart physically _hurting _at seeing her so broken like this.

"No one…und-understands," she gets out, her voice muffled as she continues to cry into my shirt. "They don't…k-know h-how much it hur-hurts." She takes a few deep breaths to steady her breathing, and she lifts her head as she looks into my eyes. "I only…had Anna. And even then…I…shut her out a lot. And when I did that…I really had no one."

"Well now you have me," I say to her. "I lost my mom to cancer five years ago, and even though that's a completely different scenario than what you went through, it's still the same battle. No one - ," I pause as I choke down a sob. The thought of my mom always tears me apart. "No one should have to go through losing a parent or both parents so young."

She turns her face away from me as she looks around my room, and it seems like she's trying to focus on anything but me right now. Her expression looks worried now, and even in the darkness of my room, I can see the pain continue to swirl in her magnificent blue eyes. She leaves me wondering a lot…

Elsa is kind of like an enigma. Upon first meeting her, I knew she was sweet and cute and gorgeous. Yes, that's obvious to anyone. But I knew there was something troubling her, something that she was hiding from everyone. And I would never know if I hadn't gotten to know her so well…and if I hadn't fallen in love with her.

And I always wonder what's going on in her beautiful mind, because for some reason I get this feeling that there's a constant battle happening. I don't know what it is or what caused it, but even when she smiles…there's pain behind it. And it breaks my heart. It's not fair that something like this happened to Elsa. She's so beautiful and so broken and I just want to kiss her and hold her in my arms and love her forever and make her believe that she's going to be okay.

"I had a fight with my parents the day before they left," she says, and I almost didn't hear her since I was so wrapped up in my thoughts. She's still looking away from me. Her gaze drops to the floor, and I can see her lips quivering slightly as she tries to hold back her tears again. "They were good people. They accepted me for who I was…ya know, being born different and all…but for some reason they couldn't come to terms with my sexuality.

"It blew my mind that they had such a strong, negative reaction to that rather than to me having a dick. It was remarkable. And they kept yelling at me and lecturing me about how it was wrong and…they said a lot of bad things…things I know they really didn't mean. But at that time, it hurt me so much and I couldn't take it anymore. And I guess all of us regretted everything we said that night…" I reach out to wipe away a few tears that have fallen from her eyes, and I pull her against me into a warm embrace.

Her arms circle around my waist, and even though I'm the one comforting her right now, I still feel safe. Having her arms around me makes me feel like no harm can come to me. They're protection and warmth and love. They're home…

"The last thing I said to my parents was that I hated them…" And then she breaks down again. Her body shakes as the sobs overtake her, and I can only imagine the emotional toll something like that took on her.

I mean…that's…wow. As bad as I'm making this sound, that's something that will always cause her guilt. I know that feeling though. I too, had fights with my mom, and when she passed there were things that I wish I never said to her…but it was too late to apologize for them.

And realizing this; realizing that what I say to someone might be the last thing I _ever _say to them…it scares me yet opens my eyes at the same time. And I know it sounds cheesy, but it made me see that I need to make the most of what I have with someone, because I never know when they could be taken out of my life.

Soon my own tears are falling down my face, because I know that something like that could happen with Elsa. What if I have a fight with her? What if I say something hurtful to her, but it was only a spur of the moment thing? What if, right after something like that, she gets into a car accident or…or ends up hurting herself because of me? What if she leaves me? I know it seems like I'm overthinking this, but it could happen, and I don't want to regret anything I do with Elsa.

And the second her eyes meet mine again, I pull her towards me and press my lips to hers. It's not heated, it's passionate. It doesn't suggest at anything more. It's just us, trying to make something work in a world that will stop at nothing to try and pull us apart. And Elsa kisses me back with just as much passion as we fall back onto my bed. She's holding me on top of her. And with the way her hands are gripping at my shirt, with how tightly she's holding onto me, I know she never wants me to leave.

When I separate our lips, we're both out of breath, and I take a moment to steady my breathing before I rest my forehead against hers. God I love her so much.

"You can't let this control you," I say softly. "I know the guilt can be too much sometimes, but you have to be stronger than it." And she thinks I haven't noticed, but I do…because I've gone through it as well. True, they are barely noticeable, but since I have them too, I know that no matter how well she covers them, the scars will always be there… "I'll help you. I'll be there for you. I'll never let you go. Okay?"

She nods as she kisses me again, and I feel her lips tug into a smile as she pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, the "Okay? Okay." It's so cute and John Green is such an amazing writer and Belsa is so adorable and I feel like it's just SO FUCKING CUTE WHEN YOU PUT THAT WITH THEM.**

**So yes, the whole "Okay? Okay" thing will be in this fic quite a bit because can you just picture Belle and Elsa saying that to each other? I think I just lost my feels guys…**

**Also, I actually really like Anna and Elsa's sister dynamic in this. Idk...it's really cute.**

**Smut ahoy in the next chapter!**

**Happy reading!**

**- A**


	4. The Way You Look Tonight

**A/N: Another time span in this chapter. Yussss Belsa, I love it so much omg. **

**Smuff ahoy at the end of this chapter!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Way You Look Tonight

_**Two months later**_

_Elsa's POV_

We've been dating for almost four months now, and there's no doubt about it…we're in love. And I mean it. Like, this is the kind of love that makes me realize that I _will _be with Belle forever. She's perfect, and I love her. But I've never said it to her. She's told me before though. On our date last weekend she said those words to me. And I responded by kissing her deeply and telling her I felt the same way. But I never actually said it.

I don't know what's holding me back either. I know I love her, so why can't I say it? Maybe it's because I was never good at expressing my feelings in words. I'm more of a 'show her' kind of person rather than a 'tell her' one. But she knows…she has to. After all the nights we've cuddled, after all the kisses we've shared, after all the times I've held her and wiped away her tears…she has to know.

"Hey Belle," I say to her as I draw myself out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Uh…I was wondering…well, next year I'm getting my own apartment so I can live off campus, and I uh, wanted to know um…if maybe you uh, wanted to live uh, with me…"

"Yes," she says shortly.

"Wait, what? Belle, if you don't want - ,"

"Elsa, if you say anything else about it I'm gonna change my mind," she says teasingly. "Of course I'll move in with you."

"Oh…uh, okay. Um, that's awesome," I get out.

"Wow, you're so awkward," she says with a small laugh.

"Yeah, but you love me."

"That is true."

"So uh, I have a place I like, and I made arrangements to go look at it today – like, in about thirty or forty minutes – before I take you out for dinner," I say casually.

"Wait, you're taking me out?" She turns to face me on the couch and looks at me with a wide smile and bright eyes. Gahhh she's so perfect and amazing and I love her.

"Yup. You have some nice clothes right?"

"Like…how nice are we talking?"

"Uh, I don't know…a dress?"

"Holy shit Elsa, where exactly are you taking me? But yes, I do have one," she answers.

"Where we're going is a surprise. It's fancy though, which is why I asked."

"It's a simple dress though." She walks over to her closet and pulls out the dress; it's a simple gold, silky dress. Nothing too special, and there's no flare to it, but it looks beautiful. "Is this okay?"

"Okay? It's gorgeous," I answer.

She smiles and hangs the dress back up in her closet before she returns to her spot next to me on the couch.

"So what are you wearing?" she asks.

"A tux."

"Oh my god…Elsa I think if I see you in that tux tonight I'm going to faint."

I laugh and kiss her on her cheek. "Likewise…I'm sure you look stunning in that dress. I just need to know whether you like a regular tie or a bowtie better."

"Are you trying to kill me?" she asks playfully. "But…bowtie. I don't know, it seems classier to me…and definitely sexier."

"Hm, I thought you would have gone for the tie."

"Why?"

"Because then you'd be able to pull me against you with it," I say, a seductive smirk coming to my face as she blushes like crazy.

"Is that some sort of fantasy of yours?" she returns.

"No…but it _is _one of yours." Her face turns an even darker shade of red, and she looks away for a moment. She's too cute. Honestly, I think she's more shy about the whole sex topic than I am. And when she looks back at me, she has a lustful glint in her eyes.

"Maybe it is…but tonight, I want you wearing the bowtie," she pauses as she places a hand on my chest and pushes me back onto the couch. She straddles my hips, and I can't help but feel a stir in my sweatpants at the contact, "so that when we get back you can fuck me like a gentleman." Oh. My. God. One of her hands travels down my body, and I can't hold back the small moan I let out as she palms my erection through the fabric of my pants. Okay, I take back my previous statement about her being more shy about sex than me. That is definitely _not _true.

We have talked about it though, and we have agreed to wait until we're sure we're both ready for something like that. Yes, we joke about it and tease each other about it, but we both decided that right now, we just aren't ready for that step. I mean…it's kind of a big deal. And if we aren't careful, I can actually get her pregnant.

We never even said when we thought we'd be willing to make that move in our relationship. I guess it'll just be something we feel. Like, we'll just know when the time is right…

"Uh…Belle…we should really head out so we can uh, see the um, apartment," I say weakly.

She laughs and rests her forehead on mine briefly before she hops off of me and re-ties her hair into her usual loose ponytail, leaving me to lie on the couch for another few moments as I let the arousal pass over me.

"I swear, you are probably the least romantic person I've ever met," she says lightly.

I let out a soft laugh, and once I'm sure I'm _not _hard anymore I get off the couch and go over to her. I wrap my arms around her waist and spin her around so I can place a small kiss on her lips, and I smirk as I pull away.

"I'm sure you'll think otherwise tonight," I say.

"Hm…I'm looking forward to it then."

* * *

"So you want to buy it right?" the relator asks me as she unlocks the door to the apartment.

"Yah…I want to keep a place here," I tell her.

The place looked nice from the outside. It's in a small apartment complex. They're laid out so they're side by side, and they're all fairly big. Some of them go up to thirty-five hundred square feet, but I don't need something that huge. Luckily, this one was for sale for a decent price.

It's about twenty-five hundred square feet. It has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large kitchen and living area, and an office room. It's one hundred and fifteen thousand, and that's actually a good price for something like this…especially since everything is upgraded; stainless steel appliances, granite countertops, and hardwood floors. Obviously I'd have to buy furniture and TVs but…that's really not a problem for me considering I inherited a shit ton of money from my parents.

And as the relator shows us the two bedrooms, Belle and I both know we'll only need one…

"Do you like it?" I ask Belle, and I turn to face her as we walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's nice. Certainly is big enough for both of us."

"And…you're sure you want to - ,"

"Yessss," she groans out before she laughs lightly and playfully hits my arm.

"You might regret that decision," I tease.

"Yes, because I'd totally regret living with the girl I love."

It would have been awkward if I didn't know the relator already. She showed me a few other places that were smaller because I hadn't thought about living with Belle two months ago when we had only been dating for a little bit. But once the idea popped into my head I called her and told her about my plan, and she even thought it was a good one.

I turn back to the relator and smile at her. "Alright…we'll take it."

* * *

_Belle's POV_

So basically, once we were finished looking at the apartment, Elsa just dropped me back at my dorm and told me to be ready by seven since our reservation is at eight. If I knew this area well, then I could have guessed where she's taking me. But since I have no idea where anything is or what's here, I guess I will be surprised.

The dress still fits me well. The last time I wore it was for our soccer banquet at the end of the season. But it looks nice on me…at least I think it does. It accentuates my curves slightly and in the right way, so it looks flattering…not slutty. It falls just below my knees and flares out into small ruffles at the bottom. The two straps over my shoulders flow down into a neckline that reveals my chest and just the slightest bit of cleavage…and I know that'll drive Elsa crazy. My hair is up in a style I usually do whenever I go somewhere fancy. It's like a half bun thing where it's tied into a bun in the back while the rest of it flows loose under it. It looks nice, and I think I did a good job with it tonight.

I hear three knocks at my door as I give myself a small spray of perfume. I open the door, and I swear I forgot how to breathe in this moment.

I'll just say this: Elsa in a tux…total panty dropper.

Honestly, it's just a normal tuxedo; black pants and jacket, black waistcoat, and a white button-down underneath it. But it fits her so well as it shows off her slim yet athletic figure. She also wears a soft gold bowtie that matches the color of my dress. Her hair is in its usual braid that falls over her left shoulder, but it's neater and her bangs are pushed back in a way I can only describe as gravity defying. Her right arm is tucked behind her back while her left one is folded across her stomach, and a red rose rests in the pocket of her tux jacket, and I swear I just fell in love with her all over again.

For a few moments, we don't say anything to each other, and she stares back at me with the same dreamy expression I have on my face right now. She's beautiful and hot and sexy as fuck all at the same time, and I really don't know what I'm supposed to do. Do I tell her she looks gorgeous? Do I kiss her? What even how do I person right now? Is this even real life?

"Wow…" Elsa breathes out, finally breaking the silence. "You look…stunning."

"Thanks," I manage to say, my voice small as an intense blush spreads across my face. She holds out her hand, and I have to remind myself to think coherently for a second as I place my hand in hers. And then my mind goes blank again the second my skin comes into contact with hers. Once I step out of my room, she loops her arm with mine, and then I have to remind myself to walk as she leads me out of the building.

Elsa looks gorgeous all the time, but this – this is different. She isn't gorgeous tonight…she's breathtaking. Tonight she's a thief, and it was my heart that she stole. Tonight she's a gentleman, and I have to use every ounce of strength in me to keep myself from falling to the floor as the captures my lips in a soft, chaste kiss once we exit the building.

And she was right: She really is surprising me tonight, because parked in front of the dorm building waiting for us is a black Lincoln limo.

"Okay…you _can _be romantic," I say, my voice still a little soft as she holds the door open for me.

"I try." She flashes me probably the most charming smile I've ever seen in my entire life before she steps into the limo after me.

"So can you tell me where we're going now?" I ask as she puts her arm around my shoulders.

"Mhmm… Bern's Steakhouse," she answers. "It's fancy, it's romantic…and obviously, their steaks are amazing."

"What exactly inspired you to do this tonight?"

"Well…I wanted to go tomorrow, but they close early in the afternoon. And I'm sure you know what tomorrow is." Of course…it'll mark four months for us. I nod, and she continues. "But then I figured we could just do something fun tomorrow, so I made a reservation for tonight." She smiles before she leans forward and places her lips softly over mine. "Happy four months babe."

I place my hands on the sides of her neck and pull her lips back to mine. Honestly, I could kiss Elsa all night, and at some point I will. Our lips move effortlessly together, and I can't help the small sigh that escapes me when I feel her other arm slip around my waist.

"I love you," I say breathlessly once we separate our lips.

She's told me she's in love with me before, but loving and being in love are two completely different things. It's called 'in love' for a reason; you can always get out of it, even though most times it's very hard to do that…especially in my case, because I'm so in love with Elsa that I can't even process it. But _love _is different. It's more than just affection and care. It's every emotion combined into one huge ball and it can make you feel amazing and on top of the world or it can rip your heart out of your chest. Love is when you look at someone and your knees get weak. Love is when your heart beats faster whenever you're with that special someone. Love is a feeling that can make you say and do things you never thought you would. Love is…putting someone else's needs before yours.

And Elsa is perfect and I want to be with her forever because I've never met anyone as amazing as she is. Just the thought of losing her is enough make my heart ache. She's so sweet and I wouldn't want to love anyone else as much as I love her. Hell, I want to _marry _this girl. I love her I love her I love her…

Still though, she doesn't say it back, and it makes me wonder if she truly loves me or not. And that's a scary thought. I don't want to give Elsa my heart if I'm not sure she really loves me. And honestly, I guess that's when I'll be ready…ya know…for sex. Once I know she loves me, once I hear her say it to me, then I know I won't regret taking that step with her.

* * *

Dinner is amazing. This is probably the best steak I've ever had in my whole life, and I actually called it 'beautiful' once our waiter placed it in front of me. Elsa and I talked about a ton of random things, and now as we wait for our dessert, I listen to her tell me about how in one of her games last season she had her leg sliced open by a skate. I know…probably not the best conversation to have right after I ate a steak. But honestly, watching Elsa get so into the story, seeing her eyes light up whenever she came across an amusing detail…it just…makes me so happy, and it makes me feel so privileged to know that I'm with such a beautiful person, inside and out.

"It actually didn't hurt all that much," she says. "It was just kind of like, in and out in a split second, and I actually didn't know I was cut so deeply until I felt the blood."

"How did they even cover it up if you have a huge goalie pad on your leg?"

"They just kind of…shoved a towel onto my leg to soak up the blood. It was actually pretty scary though. I ended up passing out because I lost so much blood."

"Oh my gosh…Elsa that's terrible!" I exclaim. "Why are you talking about it like it's a good thing?"

"I never said that…it's just exciting! I mean, come on, how many people can say something like this? It's gross but it's awesome!"

"You really have a twisted mind, do you know that?"

She laughs, and the smile she gives me makes me swoon over her. "I think I've figured that out along the way."

I can't help but join in her laughter. She's so perfect. I don't think I can ever say that enough about her. And honestly, I don't feel like _she _even knows how hard I've fallen for her or how much I never want to leave her.

We share the dessert, a wedge of chocolate cake, and even that's flawless. I swear, I have to convince Elsa to take me here more often. I internally laugh at myself…that sounded kind of selfish. But…I'm sure Elsa wouldn't mind.

* * *

Tonight is one of those nights when both of us know something is going to happen. Maybe it was the romantic aspect of it. Maybe it was the way our eyes met in the limo as we were driven back to my dorm. Maybe it was just how Elsa was dressed. There's nothing else for me to love right now except her and the way she looks tonight.

We both know where this night is headed. Not sex though…we don't have condoms. But something is definitely going to happen.

And maybe…it was the way we kissed.

There was certainly something different about it. Our lips met with a desire for each other we never expressed before, and we barely make it into my room before I'm on my back on my bed.

I pull her closer against me by the lapels on her jacket. She keeps herself up with one arm while her other hand slides down my body, and even though there's the fabric of her pants keeping us apart, I can still feel how hard she is…and it only turns me on even more.

Elsa traces her tongue along my lips, and I eagerly grant her the entrance she wants. Yeah…it's undeniably the way we're kissing tonight. It's not like those other kisses we've shared; careful and safe, us making sure it never gets too heated. But now it's heated. It's sloppy and wet. Our noses bump and our teeth hit, but we're so caught up in this lust that we don't care.

I feel her tongue explore every inch of my mouth, and I can't help the loud moan I let out as her tongue meets mine. I let her dominate me. It's hot and sexy, and this is a side of Elsa I haven't seen yet, and just like all the other sides to her…I love it.

I move my hands from their position around her shoulders all the way down, and I fumble carelessly with the button on her pants…I mean, I'm not at a very good angle for this.

"Pants…off…" I gasp out as I separate our lips for a moment so we can catch our breath. She nods, and she sits up to unbutton her pants. She quickly slips them off and tosses them onto the floor. Her jacket follows soon after, and I work on unbuttoning her shirt as she brings our lips together again.

She hikes my dress up so it's ruffled around my waist, the fabric of her boxers and my panties the only thing keeping us separated at this point. And I want to rip her boxers off right now, but I'm still struggling to get her shirt off and _fuuucckkkk_ I can feel her hard cock rubbing against me. She has to be big, and fuck I'm so wet and I don't think she has any idea of how much I want her inside me right now.

I finally manage to completely unbutton her shirt, and she shrugs it off and throws it onto the floor to join her discarded pants and jacket.

She sits up again, leaving me breathless, and before I know it she loops her fingers on the waistband of my panties and pulls them off me.

"You're so wet," she says, her voice low and husky and _damn it _I just want her to fuck me, finger me…do _something _to me because I'm so turned on right now.

"All for you baby," I breathe out.

I was expecting her to kiss me again…finger me maybe…but eating me out was definitely not something I was anticipating.

She pushes my dress up more, and eventually I get sick of it and pull it off me completely. She moves herself down on the bed a little bit before she leans forward and starts to trail kisses down my stomach, onto my hips, and then my inner thigh. I willingly spread my legs for her. She puts her arms around my thighs, her fingers gripping my hips as she plants small kisses up the inside of my thigh. She takes her time, and as much as I want to pull her mouth right over my already dripping wet center, I kind of like this…waiting.

And finally she reaches my core, her breath that's usually cold is now hot as it ghosts over me. She looks up at me with lust in her eyes, yet there's still some hesitance laced throughout them.

"Are you…okay with this?" she asks softly.

"Yes…Elsa, baby please…" And I never, in a million years, would have thought I'd be begging someone to eat me out. But here I am, pleading for the girl I love more than anyone and anything else in the world to do just that, because I do want her to –

"Ahhh fuck!" I moan out as she runs her tongue over my clit. My hand instantly tangles in her thick, platinum blonde hair while the other grips onto the sheets of the bed. And I'm so wet and there's so much pressure building up in me and I want her to give me more because I know that I'm already _so close_.

I feel her tongue slide along the entire length of my pussy before she returns to my clit, taking my small bundle of nerves in her mouth as she rolls her tongue over it.

"Yes…faster baby…" I pant. And I swear, this is one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen; Elsa, gripping my waist, my legs wrapped tightly around her shoulders, her face buried in between my legs as she eats me out. My pleasure increases with each passing second, and I know that I'm going to cum soon.

Elsa does as I say, and now she moves to flicking her tongue over my clit at a fast pace, and I can feel my release building up.

"Fuck yes! Just like that!" And I don't know how loud I'm moaning now, but I'm sure the rooms around me can hear. But I don't care.

She replaces her tongue with her thumb, and she rubs my clit at the same pace as she teases my entrance with her tongue before she slowly dips it into me. And yeah…I was done for once she did that.

"_Elsa!_" I yell out, definitely loud enough so that the whole floor can probably hear me. My grip on the sheets tightens, and I'm sure my knuckles are white. I've never felt this kind of pleasure before, and it's like there are fireworks going off inside me. My whole body tenses, and with one last yell of her name, I let myself cum into Elsa's waiting mouth.

I feel her tongue roam my clit and all over my pussy as she explores the taste of my arousal, and I can't help the smaller moans and whimpers that escape me as she laps up the juices still flowing out of me. I can sense the sweat on my skin, and my breaths are short and ragged as I come down from my orgasm. Just…holy fuck…that was amazing.

I let my legs fall from her shoulders onto the bed, and I pull her up by her braid and mash our lips together. I can taste myself on her lips, and it's gross and it makes me slightly uncomfortable but right now I could care less because my beautiful, amazing girlfriend just ate me out and gave me a mind-blowing orgasm.

"Fuck, you're good at that," I say, my breathing returning to somewhat of a normal pace now.

"I've never…done anything like that before."

"Yeah…well you're gonna be doing a lot more of it." She laughs and places her lips over mine again. I put one of my arms over her shoulder to pull her closer against me, and I can't help it as I run my other hand across her chest, stopping to give each of her breasts a small squeeze – which earned me two small moans – before I slide it down to the waist band of her boxers.

I really don't think I have enough energy in me right now to give her a blowjob, but I'm sure a handy with work just fine. I palm her erection through the fabric of her boxers, and she lets out a small whimper into my mouth, and I find it extremely sexy yet adorable at the same time.

She pulls away slightly and slips her boxers off of her, and yeah…she's big. She has to be at least eight inches. I wouldn't be surprised if she's nine though. It's a little daunting to think that one day it'll be inside me…but I'd gladly welcome that…because I love her.

I wrap my hand around her thick, erect cock. It's already dripping with pre cum, and I take one of my fingers and swirl the cum around her tip.

"Nngh…Belle…" she breathes out, her hot breath sailing over my lips due to our close proximity, and I lean forward and brush my lips over hers before pulling away again. I look into her deep blue eyes, now clouded by lust and arousal. I want to see her like this; vulnerable under my touch. I want to watch her come undone in front of me.

"You're so hard babe," I whisper as I start to slowly pump up and down the shaft of her cock. She lets out a groan, and her hands slide from my waist up my back as she grips my shoulder blades.

"Fuck…make me cum."

Where did all this dirty talk come from? Eh, I don't really care because it's so fucking hot and holy fuck I'm actually giving Elsa a hand job right now.

I trace one of my fingers from the tip of her cock down her entire length, and I cup her balls and give them a light squeeze before I drag my finger back up her shaft.

"Ah, fuck!" she whines out, and she buries her face in the crook of my neck. I place my other hand on her chest and push her back in front of me.

"Stay like this Elsa. I want to watch you cum," I instruct her. I'm not sure but…is wanting to watch your girlfriend cum some sort of kink? I'm pretty sure it is. Whatever, it'll be sexy.

"Yes…just please baby, faster…I'm getting close."

I obey and pump my hand a little faster, squeezing and twisting her cock every so often to heighten her pleasure. And holy fuck, I still can't believe how big she is. Her face is getting more flushed every second, and I can tell she's on the edge.

A smirk comes to my face, and I make sure she's lying flat on the bed as I move down her body, never slowing my pace, and I can feel a little of her cum start to leak over my hand. I know this will send her over the edge, and I don't break eye contact with her and I take as much of her cock as I can into my mouth. I swirl my tongue around her tip, and I wasn't expecting it to happen right as I did it, but with a loud cry of my name I feel her shoot her cum into my mouth…and _god _she tastes so good.

And her face right now is one of pure ecstasy, and it makes me feel _so damn good _knowing that I was the one who was able to pleasure her like this.

I swallow as much of her cum as I can, because she actually did shoot a pretty big load, and I feel a little drip from the side of my mouth. And once she's done, my tongue darts out of my mouth to lick up the small amount that escaped.

I instantly bring my lips onto hers, letting her taste herself on my lips and tongue just like she did with me and holy fuck this is so fucking hot. We're both breathless when I pull away, and I lie next to her on the bed and rest my head on her shoulder.

"Fuck…we just did that," Elsa breathes out.

"How did I know you were going to say something like that?"

She lets out a small laugh and turns to kiss me softly again. "I just…wasn't expecting both of us to get off tonight."

"Leave it to you to make it awkward after we both just gave each other oral and amazing orgasms," I say, a small giggle of my own escaping my lips.

"We should do this again…"

"Jeez Elsa, this is oral sex, not an invitation to dinner."

"No…I meant that too," she answers, giving me a smug grin as she turns to face me. She pulls her boxers back over her cock before she wraps her arms tightly around me and pulls me into a strong hug. "I'll take you for dinner, and then we'll come back and you can suck me off and I can eat you out…and maybe one night we can fuck." I can feel her lips tug into a grin again as she places them on my neck, which elicits a small shiver from me.

But…I can't help but be sort of upset by her statement. I place my hands on her shoulders and push her away just enough so our eyes can meet.

"Please don't call it that," I say softly.

"Oh…right…shit, I'm sorry Belle. I'm just, still a little - ,"

"No, it's okay Elsa. Really…you don't have to apologize. I just…I don't want either of us to think that we just want to do that and act like it's nothing."

"I know…and plus, I really don't want our first time to be in a college dorm room. I want it to be romantic," she says.

"Me too, and I'm sure it will be, because tonight was actually very romantic," I respond.

"And Belle…I don't want to do you or have sex with you or fuck you…" She pauses as she gives me another soft kiss on my lips. "I want to make love to you."

That statement is enough to make me cry, and I pull her against me and this time, I'm the one burying my face into the crook of her neck. I only let a few tears fall from my eyes, and she pushes me back so we're looking into each other's eyes yet again.

"I'm sorry…did I – did I say something - ,"

"Elsa, these are tears of joy," I say. "I love you so much…and I'd gladly let you make love to me."

"Neither of us is ready for that yet though."

"But we'll know when we are. I think we'll just feel it. I think it's a huge step though…we'd really have to be committed to each other when we decide we're ready."

"I know I'm committed to you Belle," she tells me. "From the moment we met…I just knew that – that I wanted to be with you…and I'll never leave you."

"I'll never leave you either," I respond. God I love this girl so much.

"I'll wait as long as I have to until you're ready. I'd wait forever for you, because you're someone I don't ever want to lose. I want you for the rest of my life Belle."

I press my lips to hers, and my voice comes out as barely above a whisper once I pull away.

"And you'll always have me."

* * *

**A/N: shameless smuff…I regret nothing. I think we all know that Belsa smuff is the next best thing next to Elsanna smuff.**

**jesus mother of god these two are ruining my feels they're just so damn adorable.**

**Reviews are encouraged. I'm really glad you guys like this :)**

**Next chapter will be more fluff, some humor between Elsa and Anna, and Elsa and Belle just being fucking adorable together.**

**Happy reading!**

**- A**


	5. She Is Love

**A/N: I feel the need for some Elsa and Anna humor and cuteness as well a little less intense Belsa action considering I felt like less than trash after writing that smut in the last chapter xD**

**There will be some times spans in this one since I wanted to just have some things happen between Belle and Elsa.**

**Yayyyy more Belsa!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – She Is Love

_**One month later**_

_Elsa's POV_

There's only about a month and a half of school left. Belle and I are still dating…five months now and there will be many more to come, I'm sure of it. We haven't had sex. We still aren't ready for it, and I'm pretty sure a major reason for us not taking that step is because I still haven't said those three little words to her.

I feel guilty for it. I really do. Of course I truly love her. I'll never understand why I can't say it. Maybe it's because I've said it to Anna so much and all I do is end up letting her down. And no matter how many times she tells me that's not true, nothing can stop me from thinking otherwise. Yeah, that has to be it. I just don't want to let Belle down or end up hurting her. It would destroy me if I ever did that to her.

"I still can't believe you two haven't had sex yet," Anna says, her voice drawing me back to reality. We're in the mall, and I don't think it's the best place for this conversation, but apparently Anna thinks otherwise. Anna really isn't the kind of person who cares if other people hear a conversation like this, even though I know it will get awkward very fast.

"We aren't ready for it yet," I say as we take a seat at one of the tables in the food court.

"But still…have you even done _anything _with her?" Oh that's another thing: I never told Anna about that night I took Belle out for dinner. And trust me, Belle and I have had plenty more nights that ended the same way.

Well…now Anna must know, because I'm pretty sure I have the strongest blush on my face right now.

"Wait…you have?"

"Uh, well…we've uh - ,"

"Just tell me Elsa."

"Okay yes…she's given me ablowjobandahandy, and I've eatenherout," I say, my words rushed as my blush intensifies. I look away from my sister for a moment. I swear, she can get me into the most embarrassing situations sometimes.

"What?!" Anna yells, and a lot of people look over at us.

"Anna…volume…"

"No, Elsa…when did this happen? Or more importantly: how?! You're like, the shiest person I know when it comes to anything sexual. How did _you _manage to get blown by Belle _and _eat her out?"

"Okay, okay…the first night it happened I - ,"

"It's happened _more _than once?! Holy shit Elsa!" She's laughing and half yelling at me at the same time, and there's a look of pure amusement in her eyes.

"Uh…yah," I squeak out. I don't think I can get any more embarrassed than I already am. This is ridiculous. And we're in the middle of a mall no less!

"Okay…tell me. I'll shut up now."

"We both know that's not true. Anyway…the first night I took her out to dinner. It was a fancy place. And we came back to her dorm room and…yeah…"

"So it just sort of happened?"

"Um, I guess so," I say, my voice still a little small as I take a sip of my soda.

"Very romantic. Your first time better be a hell of a lot more detailed than that."

"Hey…there's no other way to really explain it! It really did just happen!"

"Hm… Well shit Elsa, look at you…getting blown by probably the hottest girl on the planet!"

The people sitting at the table next to us give us strange looks. But I'm starting to care less about that at the moment, because right now I'm with my sister, and we're talking about my girlfriend, and I love both of them more than anything else in the whole world.

"She _is _the hottest girl on the planet," I retort, a hint of playfulness in my voice. "…And the cutest, and sexiest, and prettiest, and most beautiful, and - ,"

"This is too adorable," Anna cuts in.

"Well it's true."

"I know but…I've never seen you like this before, this…happy, ya know…"

"I don't think now is a good time to bring up our parents Anna," I say. "But I still think you're right. I mean, obviously I'm happy when I'm with you, but Belle gives me another kind of happiness. Ya know? Like, I know this will probably sound super cheesy but…I think this is true love. I'm not just saying it to say it Anna…I feel it too."

"Well…she's a keeper, I'll say that for sure," Anna replies. "If you two ever have relationship problems…don't give up on her. Elsa, she's the kind of girl you chase after until you catch her. She's the kind of girl you wait for forever if you have to. And I swear Elsa, if you ever come to me one day and tell me you two broke up, I will track her down and physically drag both of you into the same room and keep you there until you make up with each other."

"You always were a forceful person…"

"I'm serious Elsa! You're right…what you two have _is _true love. You are so in love with this girl, and it gives me the greatest feeling in the world to see you happy like this! This is what love feels like Elsa. For you, Belle _is _love."

"I really had no idea how to react when I first met her," I say back. "I wanted her the moment I saw her. And believe me Anna, I'm never letting go of this girl."

"You better not. And why do I get the feeling that you two have actually had sex and you're just not telling me?"

"I'm serious…we haven't! Anna, I'd tell you the next day if we did. I swear."

"Okayyyy…do you want me to buy you condoms? Like, I can go grab some now," she says.

"Wait, what? Anna…we aren't having sex anytime soon," I reply.

"How do you know that? What if you go back tonight and you two are just soooo caught up in your love for each other that you don't even realize you don't have protection?"

I love teasing Anna or driving her crazy, and this is the perfect opportunity.

"Then I guess I'll just have to pull out." I shoot her a playful wink, and her face right now is a cross between amusement and annoyance.

"Elsa…I swear if you get this girl pregnant…you don't even want to know what I'll do to you."

"Hm…maybe I do, so then I know what the consequences are."

"I will personally cut off your balls," she says curtly.

I wince at the thought. "That's a little violent, don't you think?"

"Well of course it is! I can't have little Elsa's and Belle's running around yet!"

"But what if we decide we want to have children?" I raise an eyebrow at Anna, and she scoffs as she leans back in her chair.

"I'm sure that won't be happening for a while. Will you at least marry her first? Then you can make babies." She pauses. "You guys _have_ talked about it though…right? The whole sex thing, I mean."

"Anna…of course we've talked about it. We aren't just going to jump into something like that. We don't know when we'll be ready…but I think it'll be something we just decide with each other," I answer.

"Okay, good. I just didn't want either of you to well, not know the consequences and whatnot before you do it," Anna says.

"Yah, we've gone over all of that," I say back with a small laugh.

"And you're – you're respecting her and her decision to wait, right? I'm sorry Elsa, but I have to ask. I know you're nothing like Hans, but I want to look out for both of your feelings."

"Of course I respect her Anna. I'd never do anything to hurt her," I answer. "You don't have to worry about that happening. I already told you, I'd wait a million years if that's how long she wanted to hold off on it. I couldn't even imagine hurting her. I'll always respect her decision to wait."

"Okay, that's good. Again, I'm sorry I keep asking you. I just – I don't want either of you to end up heartbroken."

"Mhmm, I totally understand…but I don't think we will."

A silence passes. It's not awkward or tense…and it's not necessarily comfortable either. It's just…quiet. Neither of us really knows what to say right now. But then I figure out something to talk about.

"How are you and Kristoff?" I ask.

"Oh…um, we're really great actually! Uh, we aren't dating though. We're more of really close friends…and I guess we just don't want to ruin that in case a relationship doesn't work out," she tells me.

"That's good though. I'm glad you like him. And…I'm glad you seem to trust him. He tells me about you all the time. He really thinks highly of you Anna."

"Well, you introduced me to him. I think it was good for me, especially after Hans. But you were right; I've thought less and less about him as I spend more time with Kristoff. He really is sweet and thoughtful," she says.

"And like you've told me countless times before…I'm happy that _you're _happy," I respond. "It brings me so much joy to see you smiling like this."

"Aww…look at you Elsa; you really are a huge softie," Anna teases. "Who would have thought? The antisocial girl who usually shuts herself off from people is really a giant teddy bear on the inside."

"Shut up! I am not!"

"Oh, _yes _you are," she shoots back as she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Only with you and Belle though…and sometimes Kristoff."

"But still…you really are a giant teddy bear. Maybe that's why Belle loves cuddling with you so much. Ya know…cuddling after she gives you a blowjob."

"Oh my goodness Anna!" I exclaim.

"Yeah but see, you can't even say anything back because it's true!"

I slouch down in my chair a bit and put a pout on my face. I mean, it _is _true though. I really can't deny it. But Belle and I do cuddle a lot, and it's _not _always after she gives me a blowjob.

It's nice to cuddle with Belle. There's just something about being close to her like that…it fills my heart with so much love that sometimes I think it'll explode. Seriously though, is it even possible to love someone this much? And the fact that she returns all these feelings makes it even more special.

I guess there are some simple things we do that give away our love for each other; the small, random kisses or hugs that end up surprising both of us actually, the way our eyes meet…and maybe linger for just a second longer than they should, all the little stolen glances, the way we support each other through everything… I could go on forever.

Gahhhh…I love her so much. I just wish I could say it to her.

* * *

_**One month later**_

_Belle's POV_

"So…Kristoff is throwing an end of the year party on Saturday. You're coming right?" Elsa asks me as we walk back from the soccer fields. Okay yeah, the season is long over, but I just went to shoot and goof around a little bit.

"If you're going then yeah," I say.

"Alright, awesome. And just warning you, if Meg is there she's probably going to try and get in my pants," Elsa responds with a small laugh.

"Um…why are you laughing?" I ask as seriously as I can.

"I mean, just in case you see her all over me…I don't want you to think that I'd cheat on you or anything. Meg has been trying to get me in her bed since last year," she answers.

"Oh…well, she's not going anywhere near you if I have something to say about it."

"Hm. You're too good to me." She gives me a lopsided grin and puts an arm around my waist as she pulls me against her.

"Yeah, maybe a little too good at times."

"No…it's just because you love me."

"Mhmm…and I'm assuming you love me too?"

"Of course I do," she says.

And I believe her.

* * *

_**Saturday**_

"You look hot," I say once I open my door for Elsa. She's wearing her Sperry's with a pair of black jeans and a purple and black flannel, which is slightly unbuttoned at the top to show her white undershirt. I'm dressed similarly, but I have a navy blue button-down instead. Her hair is in its usual braid, and it's messier right now, while mine is just in a loose ponytail. I mean, I don't get how it's possible for Elsa to look like a freaking sex goddess literally all the time. It's unfair really.

"You do too," she responds before she gives me a soft kiss on my lips. She holds out her arm, and I loop my own arm with hers. "Well…I advise you not to get drunk tonight since I'll do that instead, and I need someone to drive me back," she continues.

"Just promise me that if you're going to make out with some random girl and have a one night stand with her it'll be me, okay?"

She laughs and kisses my cheek before answering me. "You're not just a random girl. But…okay."

_Elsa's POV_

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…this isn't good. I was expecting Meg to be the one to flirt with me…but not Aurora. We broke up. We're just friends now. But we're both drunk and I have no idea where Belle is and Aurora is right here and _god _she's so hot.

Honestly, I'm so opposed to this happening right now. But since I'm drunk, I don't really know what to do, so I'm sort of just letting it happen. I shouldn't be drinking so much. I shouldn't have left Belle. I shouldn't be letting Aurora lean into me right now.

I feel her hot breath on the skin of my neck before she softly brushes her lips over my collarbone. Fuck, that's hot. But…not as hot as when Belle does it. And I don't know why, but I find that my hand has made its way onto her waist, and the way she looks at me as she pulls away screams lust and want and I know I shouldn't let her lead me on but I'm so drunk and _fuuucckkk _when she bites her lips it's so sexy.

And just as I'm about to let her close the distance between our lips, I catch a glimpse of brown hair behind Aurora. And then my ice blue eyes meet the hazel ones of my girlfriend; my very jealous, angry girlfriend.

"Uh…Aurora…I'm gonna gggoo get usss some mmorre drinks," I slur out before pushing past her.

"I thought you said Meg was going to be the one all over you," Belle says once I reach her.

"Look…I'm - ,"

"Yeah…you're drunk, I can see that. I thought you said you wouldn't do that. Ugh…you know what, never mind. Were you really about to kiss her?"

"Probbalyy…"

"I'm taking you home," she says.

And of course, since I'm drunk, I don't register how mad she really is with me, so I immediately take that statement straight into the gutter.

"Hm…that'd be nicccee," I reply, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Oh my goodness…Elsa, I didn't mean it like that!" she exclaims as she leads me out to her car, making up answers to people as they ask us why we're leaving so early. I mean, it's almost eleven, so I it's not really that early, but for a college party it is.

"But that woulldd be funnn!" I whine. She helps me into the passenger seat of her car, and I nearly pass out along the drive back to…wait, we're going to our apartment. Hah…knew it. She totally wants to have sex. "See…you're evenn goinngg back to ourrr placcee."

"Yeah, because I don't want your roommate to have to deal with you having a hangover in the morning," she answers.

"You're succhh a good girlfriend…takinggg carree of drrunk me." I laugh. She doesn't.

But the second we enter the apartment her lips are on mine. See…totally knew it. Sex is definitely happening tonight. She can't stay mad at me forever. She knows I'm drunk and that I didn't really want to do anything with Aurora. She knows that she's the only girl I have eyes for.

"I'm such an idiot for even asking you this right now…" she gasps as she separates our lips for a moment. "…but do you really love me?"

And the question registers in my brain that's clouded by alcohol. I know what she's asking, and I don't say it because I'm drunk or just because I want to have sex with her…I say it because it's true.

"Yes."

"How come I don't believe you right now? I want to be sure you're all mine. Am I?"

"Yes," I say again. "Belle…you're the love of my life. I promise you." Still though…I don't actually say those three words to her.

"Then prove it."

And then our lips are joined again. Her shirt is the first thing to come off, and then my flannel and undershirt. She quickly works on the button of my jeans as she pulls me with her towards the bedroom. Fuck, is this actually going to happen? Yeah…I think it is.

But…something isn't right. And then, even thru my alcohol buzzed brain, I figure it out.

"I – _we _can't," I get out.

"What? Why?"

"I uh…we don't have protection."

She grabs my shoulders and holds me in front of her as our eyes meet. "Really?"

"What…did you just expect me to have condoms waiting at every bedside for us?"

"You're ridiculous," she says softly as she rests her head on my bare shoulder. "…And you totally just killed the mood. I thought we were going to make hot, rough, passionate love tonight and you totally killed it."

"We still can. I mean, I can always just pull out."

She lifts her head and meets my eyes again, and she's says exactly what I was expecting. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

And for the first time in our relationship, I found myself sleeping on the couch that night.

* * *

_**Two months later**_

"Ugh…I can't believe we go back to school in a month," I groan out from my position on the couch. I'm all splayed out on it; one arm behind my head, the other hanging off the edge of the couch, one leg draped over the top of the couch while the other hangs off the edge as well.

"I can't believe we've been officially living with each other for a month," Belle returns. "And by the way…really attractive position you have going on there."

"I try." And even though she can't see it, I know she can sense my smug grin.

But yeah…we've been living with each other for a solid month now. We have everything set up. Furniture was the first thing we did, and we had all the beds and tables and the couch moved in before the school year even ended. Hence the night she made me sleep on the couch after I told her I could 'just pull out' while we have sex. That was probably the highlight of our relationship.

Anyway, we did have fun shopping for TVs and chairs and what have you. We bought three TVs; one for the living room, our bedroom, and the office room that we sort of turned into a gaming room. The bedroom has a sixty inch TV, the living room a seventy-two inch, and the gaming room an eighty inch. Yah, I know, it's pretty awesome to play Call of Duty on an eighty inch TV. And again, Anna and I are kind of filthy rich here from all the money left to us after our parents died, so I can afford nice things.

But…it was pretty interesting when we were shopping for chairs to put in the living room. We ended up buying a really soft, comfortable, reclining leather arm-rest chair, and that was simply due to the fact that Belle thought it would be the best chair for, and I quote, 'when she rides me all night long.' Yeah, that was an interesting shopping trip.

Anyway, it's really nice living with Belle. Yes, we most certainly have those nights when she blows me or I eat her out…but we're not always thinking about doing that or having sex. I mean yeah, I'm sure it crosses our minds here and there or when we're just in the mood for something like that, but it's not a constant thought or discussion. We usually just spend our nights cuddling on the couch, watching TV or playing video games, eating pizza or Ramen noodles like every other typical college kid…and we love each other.

And Belle tells me she loves me every night before we go to sleep. She tells me every morning when either of us leaves for work. She told me every day through a text or voicemail while I was in Hungary for two weeks playing in an international hockey competition. But I still haven't said it back.

And even though I say 'yes' or 'of course' whenever she asks me, now, I don't think she really believes me.

* * *

"So…do you need any condoms yet?"

"Why is this always the first thing you ask me whenever you see me now?"

"Well…you _are _living with the girl now," Anna says. "For all I know, you could have bought them yourself and you could be fucking her every night."

"We aren't!" I exclaim. "Remember, I promised you that you'd be the first person I tell when it happens."

"Yeah, you better. I just – you guys have been together for…what, nearly seven and a half months now, right?"

"Yessss…but we still aren't ready," I say.

"Oh. My. God. You _still _haven't told her that you love her?!" Anna nearly yells at me.

"No…"

"Why?! Elsa, you've told me a million times you love her. Why can't you say it to her face?"

"I just…I don't know," I say with a small sigh. "I don't want to say it and then have her regret something she does with me."

"You're still so afraid of your feelings huh? Look, Elsa, I know it's something that's always been hard for you, but Belle has given you her heart! She clearly loves you more than anyone or anything else on this planet! And the reason she's telling you so much is because she wants to hear you say it back!"

"But still…I can't. Ugh…what's wrong with me Anna?"

"Nothing is wrong with you," my younger sister says firmly. "You've always had a hard time expressing your feelings, and I can understand how much tougher it is now that you've been experiencing such strong emotions with Belle, but you have to tell her. Because if you don't, then she'll think that you don't love her back. I know you do, and I don't want either of you getting hurt."

"I want to do something for her this year," I say abruptly. And then my face falls a little bit. "But what?"

"Well…what does she really like? I mean, something she shows more interest in than other things," Anna says back.

"She loves musicals," I answer.

"Then I think you have your idea of what you should do."

"When though? Winter break or spring break?"

"Hm…I'd go for spring break. It's usually too crowded in the winter with Christmas and whatnot," Anna says.

"Alright…then I have a little time to plan it out."

"Yup. And honestly Els…I think it would be a perfect time to tell her you love her."

* * *

**A/N: So I know, kind of a shorter chapter here, but the next chapter will be pretty long.**

**There will be a large time jump, as we're going all the way to spring break of Elsa and Belle's senior year.**

**The frick fracking, fucking, having sex, making love…whatever you want to call it will definitely be happening in the next chapter!**

**Really glad you guys like this!**

**Happy reading!**

**- A**


	6. Let's Fall In Love

**A/N: So a big time span in this chapter. I jumped all the way to spring break of Elsa and Belle's senior year because well…you'll see. This chapter actually starts a little before spring break because I need some cute Belsa fluff.**

**Also, there is a quote from The Fault In Our Stars in here too because it's cute and it fit perfectly.**

**Prepare for smuff and feels.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Let's Fall In Love

"_Let's fall in love. Why shouldn't we fall in love? Our hearts are made of it. Let's take a chance, why be afraid of it?" – Let's Fall In Love, by Frank Sinatra_

_**Valentine's Day**_

_Elsa's POV_

Okay…I should tell her today. But no, I want to tell her when we go on our trip. But then…maybe I should tell her today, because sex on Valentine's Day would be really hot…but so would sex in a five star hotel in New York City. Yup, that's it then…New York City it is.

I mean, I'm still doing something for her today. I'm just taking her out for a nice dinner…I have a surprise for her there. But the whole trip to NYC is the real surprise. Anna was right, it's the perfect time for me to tell Belle I love her.

"So you're actually gonna propose to her?" Anna asks on the other end of the phone. I laugh.

"Anna…I'm not proposing. They're called promise rings, not marriage rings," I say back. Yeah, so basically, when I told Anna I was getting promise rings for Belle and me, she flipped out and started treating it as if I was proposing to her. It was pretty cute to see my sister react the way she did, and she really thinks I will actually end up marrying Belle one day…I think so too.

"But still, you guys have been together for more than a year now! I just want you to get married and have children!"

"You were always against that. What changed?"

"I was not! I was only against it if you two weren't married. Come on Elsaaaa," she whines. "Propose to Belle, it'd be so cute! Especially since you'd be in New York and it would surprise her and it'd be _so _romantic…not to mention you'd probably have some mind blowing sex after."

"Look, this promise is kind of like that anyway. I just think it's a way for me to show her that I do truly love her," I answer. And then I scoff playfully at Anna's last comment. "And please, Anna, I'm pretty sure we're going to have mind blowing sex anyway."

"But you promise you're going to tell her, right?"

"Yes Anna, I promise. As cute as it would be for me to say it today, I think it'll be more romantic when we're there. I don't know why…it just is…"

"I get it. And puhleaseeee sleep with her when you're there too," Anna says.

"Oh my goodness Anna. I think _you_ want us to have sex more than we might actually want to."

"Oh please, you know she totally wants your dick."

"Why do you always make our conversations sexual?" I ask as I open the door to my apartment.

"Hey, I just know how much she means to you, and I want you to show her!"

"It's more than just having sex with her." I notice Belle look over at me from the couch with a puzzled expression on her face. I shrug my shoulders and mouth 'Anna' to her in return, and she understands.

Honestly, I regret ever giving Belle's number to Anna. Belle often tells me about the texts Anna sends her. They're very interesting. That's all I'll say about the topic.

"Still…I'm gonna come by this weekend and give you condoms," Anna says.

"Ah, okay," I reply. "That's so kind of you."

"Don't sass me Elsa. I know you'll most likely need them when you go to New York. And trust me, when it happens you'll be thanking me for getting you them."

"Yes, that'll be the first thing I do right after I'm done making love to my girlfriend for the first time." I wink at Belle, and she just gives a non-committal roll of her eyes in return.

"Ugh…you're impossible. Anyway, I'll see you this weekend. Have fun. I love you Elsa."

"I will…I love you too Anna," I say back before ending the call.

"Do I even want to know?" Belle asks.

"The usual," I reply.

"How many times do you think you'll have to have that conversation with her until it finally happens?"

"I'm not sure." I go over to her and sit next to her on the couch. I put my arms around her waist and give her a soft kiss on her cheek. "Hopefully not many more…" I say softly.

"Mhmm…I'll be waiting for that day," Belle responds, a slight tinge of sarcasm in her voice.

"I don't think you'll be waiting much longer. And by the way, you should probably change out of your pajamas. We have dinner in an hour."

"What…you never said anything about dinner tonight," she says.

I give her another soft kiss, this time on her lips. "Happy Valentine's Day babe."

* * *

I wanted to tell her so desperately tonight, but waiting until we go to New York will definitely be more romantic. But, it was hard not to say it back since Belle told me probably a million times over dinner. I mean, if I did say those three words to her, we'd want to have sex…but we don't have protection. And that would suck, and I'd probably end up sleeping on the couch again.

"I uh – I got you a present," I say as we walk arm in arm back to my car.

"Elsa, you didn't have to. I'm - ,"

"No…you surprised me this morning, and now it's my turn to return the favor." Belle was super cute this morning. I woke up to breakfast in bed and her standing in front of me holding a single red rose in her hand. It was adorable and sweet and amazing and I love her and I swear I'm going to marry her one day and we'll have children and live happily ever after.

"Fine, but it better not be expensive. God knows how much money you've already spent on me," she jokes.

"Every penny was worth it because I have the most amazing girl in the world by my side." We both share a small laugh, and then I turn more serious as I reach into my pocket and fumble with the box containing the promise ring I bought her.

"Belle…I know that sometimes you question whether or not I return the love you give me, but I need you to believe that I do. And – And I hope this helps to clear your mind a little bit of any doubts you may have. I want you to know that I'll never leave you. You stole my heart, and I'll never ask for it back.

"And I want to make this promise to you." I give her a small kiss as I pull the box out of my pocket. "A promise that says I'll stay with you forever. A promise that says I'll never give up on you. A promise that says I'll always be yours." I open the box to reveal the ring. It's silver with a blue band in the middle of it, and engraved in its surface are the words _"Let's fall in love."_

"Belle," I continue, "you are the love of my life, and I hope you'll make those promises too."

"Elsa…" she trails off as she lets me put the ring on her finger, and then she pulls me into a loving, passionate kiss. "I will never break those promises."

I smile against her lips. "Neither will I. Now…I have one more surprise for you."

"You can't be serious."

"Ah, but I am. See, I remember you telling me over summer break last year how your dream vacation would be to go to New York City. And since NYC is usually nicer to visit in the spring, I thought 'why not?' So…" I reach into my other pocket and pull out the two plane tickets. "…I may have arranged a thing or two."

"What?! No way! Elsa…are you serious right now?!" she yells, excitement and happiness shining in her warm hazel eyes.

"As I said before; I am, indeed, serious."

"You're taking me to New York? For real?" She still can't believe it. She's too adorable.

"Mhmm…there are still more surprises waiting for you there. But, six nights, seven days…there's plenty for us to do," I tell her.

"Elsa…when did you even plan this?"

"Hm, I have my ways. The trip is the first week of spring break so…I suggest you pack soon since that's only a week and a half away."

"Oh my god…I still can't believe this is happening. Elsa you're the best!" She throws her arms around my shoulders and pulls me into a tight hug. "And by the way…I noticed what the ring said," she continues as she pulls away. "And…I'd love to fall in love with you."

I smile and gently brush my lips over hers. "I think I already have."

"Then let's fall in love again, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

_**Spring break**_

I'm not sure why I chose to rent a car considering it will just spend the whole week in a parking garage. But hey, I guess it's nice to drive your girlfriend through New York City in a blue Mustang right? Belle couldn't contain her excitement when we stepped off our flight. She was practically bouncing all over the place, full of energy and happiness, and she told me she loved me about a million times on our walk over to the rental car place.

And she just about died when she found out where we were staying. I mean, I'm rich and…this is New York City for christ's sake! Also, I am taking my girlfriend on an amazing vacation, so obviously there'd be nothing but the best for her.

I love New York City. I've been on trips with my parents and Anna a million times since we often accompanied our parents here on their business trips. So, I actually know the city pretty well.

I booked us a Premier Liberty View Suite in the Ritz-Carlton in Battery Park because…why the hell not? The suite is huge; a bedroom with a king sized bed, a kitchen, and an entire living and dining area. It was pretty damn expensive, but then again, since when do I care about money when it comes to Belle?

We dropped our bags in the room before we took the Mustang into the parking garage, and the second we got back into the room I surprised Belle again.

"Here you are," I say, handing her an envelope with her name on it.

"More?! Holy shit Elsa, you really overdid this. I'm serious, you didn't have to do this much."

"What, did you just expect me to take you on a vacation and not do things with you?" I roll my eyes and plop down on the couch.

"Ugh…you're impossible." She sticks her tongue out at me before she opens the envelope, and I swear her jaw literally dropped to the floor. "No. Fucking. Way."

"Uhhhh…yes fucking way. Trust me Belle, this is just the first of many. We're seeing at least one every day. And I think on two of the days we're here I was able to get us to see two in one day."

"I might die," she says, and she basically falls down next to me on the couch. "This is so amazing. I love you so much Elsa. Really…you didn't have to do all of this."

"Why wouldn't I? You mean so much to me, and I know this is something you've always wanted to do," I reply.

Yeah, basically…I'm taking her to see The Lion King on Broadway tonight. I have a different musical planned for each night we're here. I can't remember them all right now, but Once, Les Miz, Kinky Boots, and Phantom of The Opera are all included. And we're finishing our Broadway run with Wicked, our favorite musical.

"Now come on, I'll take you for dinner before we have to be at the theatre," I say.

"I hope you're not taking me out somewhere fancy, because I might actually die if you do."

"Not tonight…but I did make a reservation somewhere. Tonight, I want you to experience a really good slice of New York pizza."

* * *

Dinner was amazing. The show was amazing. This entire night was amazing.

As Belle takes a shower, I take the time to finish unpacking my clothes and whatnot. I laugh when I unzip my backpack and pull out the box of condoms Anna gave me a couple days before we left. I open it and dump its contents into one of the drawers on the bedside table. Anna threatened to cut my balls off again if I didn't use them. I mean, I'm not an idiot…of course I'll use them. And it may sound weird for me to say this, but I can sense that this week Belle and I will have sex. I don't know…there's just something about this trip, about the way we look at each other, the way we talk to each other that tells me it'll happen.

It makes me nervous…so, _so _nervous, because what if she's really not ready? What if she regrets it? I know I'm thinking of the worst possible things that could happen when really, I should be focusing on the positives. We'd be making love, and she'd know that I truly love her because I'd say it to her.

At least I'm more confident with admitting it to myself though. Before, even I had a hard time telling myself that I loved Belle. Again, it goes back to how I always struggled with expressing my feelings. But I think both Anna and Belle helped me through that issue. They reminded me of what true love is, and now that I know, I'm never going back. The past is in the past, and I'm a different person now. I know what I want to tell my girlfriend. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I know that I'm ready to take this next step. And I know I won't regret it.

* * *

_**Two days later**_

She's perfect. She captured me and stole my heart the second I saw her. And never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd ever end up with someone as amazing as she is. She brings out the best in me…the things even I didn't know were there. She makes me feel safe. When she's in my arms, I don't ever want to let her go. And when I'm in her arms, I feel like nothing can hurt me because I know she'll always be there for me and protect me…and I'll do the same for her.

I know she loves me. She says it to me every day, and my heart melts every time. But sometimes she tells me that she questions whether or not I love her back. I'd always tell her that that's a silly question…of course I do. But of course I do…what?

Here's the thing: We've been together for a year and three months now, and I've never said those three words to her, because those words can either be the most truthful thing I say to her, or they can be the biggest lie. I know it's probably stupid for me to fret over it, but I have a hard time connecting with people. After my parents died, I didn't have anyone but my sister for comfort. And I was always afraid of my feelings. So of course, the moment I met her, I had no idea how to react. I was overcome with so many emotions all at once and I didn't know what they were so I eventually mushed them all up and called it love.

So even though I've never said those three words to her, I know that I truly love her. I'd give my life for her if I had to. If something ever happened to her and it was my fault, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. If she regretted something she did with me, I'd never be able to look at myself in the mirror again. The emotions this girl draws from me are impossible to describe. I can tell you all these things I'd do for her, but you'd never really know how connected we are. And if that emotional connection is broken, then both of us would be destroyed.

We've had an amazing time in New York City so far. Last night I took her out to The River Café. The view was amazing, and it was incredibly romantic. I thought then would be the time I told her, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It just didn't feel like the right time. We spent the rest of the night cuddling and sipping wine until we were tipsy, and we shared unspoken promises and secrets over a pillow in our drunken state, laughing and kissing until we eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

And now, here we are. She's lying on top of me on the couch in our hotel room. We just got back from seeing Les Miz. It was amazing. We both cried multiple times, because why wouldn't you?

Her face is buried into the crook of my neck, her breath tickling my skin every time she exhales. My arms are wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly against me, letting her know that I'll be here for her forever. And I can feel my heart practically beating out of my chest. And the emotions are so strong that I can feel tears start to fill my eyes. And finally I can't take it anymore. I tilt her head up towards me, and my ice blue eyes meet her warm chocolate brown gaze. I bring my lips to hers, trying to convey everything I can't say right now. But damn it I want to tell her so badly. And I know she can feel it through the kiss too; that I love her.

_I love her. _

_**I love her.**_

I pull away and look into her eyes again. She's so gorgeous. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. She's helped me through so much shit and I'll never leave her for anything or anyone. And finally she knows…and when I open my mouth to speak, my voice is barely above a whisper.

"I love you Belle."

And in that moment, we just knew.

And then I realize that maybe – just maybe – I had really been falling slowly in love with Belle this whole time. Maybe she didn't steal my heart the moment I saw her. I mean, I knew I felt something for her when we first met, but maybe I didn't fall for her the second I saw her. And this was the reason I wasn't able to say those three words to her all this time.

But now I'm absolutely sure about what I feel for her; true, pure, unadulterated love that has no end and will continue forever. I launched myself head first into this, because I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life before. And then the thought becomes the clearest it's ever been; that I fell in love with Belle the way you fall asleep: slowly at first, and then all at once.

_Belle's POV_

Elsa never stopped saying those words to me as I let her lead me to the bedroom. I almost cried when she said them. It felt like my heart was going to beat right out of my chest, because never in my entire life did I think I'd end up loving someone as much as I love Elsa. And now, I know I won't have any regrets.

We enter the dark bedroom, our lips never leaving one another's, and I'm not too prepared for it when the backs of my legs hit the edge of the bed. I fall onto it rather ungracefully, and I pull her on top of me, her body landing on mine rougher than I had intended.

"Shit…are you okay?" she asks as she holds herself above me, her hands on either side of my head.

"Yeah, fine, just…kiss me," I breathe out, tugging her back down by the collar of her shirt, bringing our lips together again.

I flip our positions so I'm on top of her now, and she sits up with her back leaning against the bed board as I straddle her hips. We aren't rushing anything right now. Our kisses aren't desperate and wanting. They're slow and sweet and passionate.

And it isn't just arousal coursing through our bodies. It's love.

I pull away for a moment, and even in the darkness of the room I can see her ice blue eyes radiating complete devotion and adoration for me. And as our eyes meet, we both know this is what we want. We both know we're ready. It's a silent decision and promise we make together, yet we don't know how to act on it.

I know, we've have those nights where we practically rip our clothes off each other as she eats me out or I blow her. But tonight is different. It's so much more than just want and lust. And we're realizing right now what we're going to do. The nerves are getting to us, and I feel like I forgot how to breathe. But I manage to keep some sense in my brain, and I shakily bring my hands down from her shoulders, and I tug on the hem of her shirt.

"I – I guess we can start with this," I say softly, stumbling over my words a little.

"O-Okay," she replies. Yeah, she's nervous too. But it's endearing and cute…knowing she cares so much, knowing she loves me.

She pulls her shirt over her head and off of her, and she tosses it carelessly onto the floor. She leans forward and gently presses her lips to mine, breathing out a soft 'I love you' as she slides her hands under my shirt. She lifts it over my head, and soon it joins hers on the floor.

"How did I get so lucky?" I ask softly as I run my hands over her stomach, feeling her abs tense under my touch.

"I ask myself that question every day," she says.

Elsa leans into me as she reaches behind my back. Her hands find the clasp of my bra, and I drape my arms over her shoulders and place a kiss onto her soft, platinum blonde hair as I let her undo it. I do the same to her shortly after, and I can't help the small gasp that escapes me as our bare breasts press against each other.

I feel her hands slide onto my stomach, and she inches them up as she looks into my eyes.

"Can…can I?" she asks with slight hesitation in her voice. She's too adorable.

I nod and cup her cheeks as I bring my lips to hers, and a louder moan than I had expected escapes me when I feel her hands come into contact with my breasts. She explores the new territory a little bit, tracing her fingers over the skin of my breasts, eliciting a small shiver or gasp every so often from me, while my fingers tangle in her soft hair as I slip my tongue past her lips, taking more control over this kiss.

She lets out a small moan into my mouth when our tongues meet, and I can't help it as I move one of my hands down her body, and I palm her erection through her jeans. I know she'll be super hesitant when it finally comes down to it. I'm sure I will be too, but I want her right now and I love her so much.

Elsa gives another small moan in response, and she rolls my nipples between her fingers before she pinches down on them lightly.

"Elsa…" I gasp out, and I feel my nipples go hard beneath her touch.

Our breathing is a little heavier now, probably from the long, deep kiss we just shared. Or maybe it's from the arousal coursing through our bodies, making our hearts feel like they're beating right out of our chests.

She continues to massage my breasts gently with her left hand, while her right arm circles around my waist. She pulls me tightly against her, our bodies flush against each other. I look into her magnificent blue eyes, the ones that captured me the moment I saw her, and the only sound in the room is our heavy breathing.

I slide my other hand down, and I rest both of them on the button of her jeans.

"I love you," Elsa says softly.

"I love you too." I lean forward and kiss her, and she puts her hand on my chest and pushes me away slightly so our eyes can meet again. I undo the button on her jeans and I unzip them.

She gives me her usual lopsided grin, the one that stole my heart the first time I saw it.

"Let's fall in love all over again," she whispers.

"Always."

And then our positions are flipped. She's on top of me; one of her hands resting next to my head, while her other arm remains wrapped around my waist, keeping us pressed against each other. She kisses me passionately, and I willingly let her tongue into my mouth. I loop my fingers around the belt straps on her jeans and start pulling them down, and she separates our lips for only a small moment to sit up and pull her jeans completely off her before they're back on mine.

I work on my own jeans now, fumbling to undo the button and zipper as I let Elsa's hands roam my body, knead my breasts, scratch down my stomach, tangle in my hair. I lift my hips slightly off of the bed so I can pull my jeans down, and once I kick them off my legs and onto the floor, Elsa settles her body completely on top of mine.

I can feel her erection pressing against me, the fabric of her boxers and my panties the only thing separating us now.

"A-Are you…sure?" she asks as she looks intently at me.

"Yes. Elsa, I love you. I want this so much," I say, pushing her fluffy bangs out of her face before I bring her lips down to mine for a short, sweet kiss.

I'm the first one to get rid of my last piece of clothing. I mean, I've had Elsa's face buried in between my legs so many times, and she's had my mouth on her cock just as much…but it's so different now. We're shier, more careful, more vulnerable…because now we're taking and giving the most intimate part of ourselves from and to each other.

Will I regret it? Never in a million years.

I slide her boxers down, and she slips them the rest of the way off once they're low enough. I wrap my hand around the base of her cock and slowly pump up and down her entire length. She lets out a soft moan, and I bite my lip and look away for a moment as a blush comes to my face.

"Uh…Elsa?"

"Yeah?"

"Just uh, well – how um, big are you exactly?" I ask, my voice small as I look away again.

"About nine," she answers softly.

"Oh…" Well fuck, how is all of that going to fit inside me?

"Yeah…"

We both don't really know what to say as the gravity of the situation settles in on us. Elsa reaches over to the nightstand and opens one of the drawers and pulls out a condom. Fuck, this is really happening.

"When did you get those?" I ask, managing a small laugh. She smiles in return as she kisses me softly.

"My sister…" she answers, letting out her own light laugh.

"I should have known."

"She looks out for us," Elsa replies. She tears the small package open with her teeth and then tosses the wrapper over the side of the bed. "Uh…do you want me to or…"

"It's fine," I say back. I put one arm around her shoulders and press my lips to hers a little more roughly this time, and she lets me roll the condom onto her entire length before she breaks the kiss.

"We're actually…"

"Yeah…" I breathe out.

She looks into my eyes yet again, and nothing but love and commitment shines in her light blue eyes. She runs her fingers over my entrance, causing me to moan out her name, and she coats her entire length with my wetness.

I put my arms around her shoulders, and I slowly spread my legs, opening myself up for her. She settles herself in between my legs, and she wraps her hand around her base as she runs the tip of her cock over my entrance. And fuck, I'm so nervous right now, because I really don't know what to expect but I love Elsa so much and I want her to make love to me so badly.

"If you…ever want to stop," she says, "just tell me. I – I don't want to make you…do something you really don't want to."

"But I do Elsa," I respond. "Please…make love to me."

She kisses me deeply, and then she trails her lips over my jaw and down to my neck as she gently pushes herself inside me. And fuck, I feel like I'm being torn in half because she's so big and thick, and I can feel her cock spreading me apart and pushing at my walls and _fuck _does it _hurt. _But I don't tell her. Because knowing that it's Elsa who's inside of me right now sends a small burst of pleasure through me.

I bury my face into her thick platinum blonde hair, and already my fingers are gripping tightly at her strong shoulders as she continues to inch herself into me. She pushes her cock in as far as it'll go, until it stops at the thin barrier keeping her from being completely inside me.

"I don't have to," she says, lifting her head so our eyes can meet. "I can always - ,"

"No…Elsa…" I get out in between labored breaths. "All the way…please…"

She nods before she pushes herself in all the way, breaking through the small barrier as she bottoms out, and _holy fuck…_

"Ah, Elsa!" I groan out. My fingernails dig into her back, and I feel her muscles tense. I pull her back down onto me and bury my face in the crook of her neck as I let out a few more muffled cries of pain and pleasure…but mostly pain, and I can't help the few tears that escape my eyes. "Fuck…Elsa, it hurts…" I whine, trying my hardest to hold back more tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Belle," she says. She lifts herself a little so she can kiss me softly, and I'm the one who presses her lips against mine even harder as I try to seal my cries. But then she pulls away. "Y-You're crying Belle…maybe we shouldn't do this." She moves to pull out, which only sends another wave of pain crashing through me, and I grab onto her back to keep her in place.

"No. Don't move Elsa. Please…just stay like this for now," I whisper, and I rest my head back onto the pillow. Elsa leans forward and kisses my tears away, and my heart swells with so much love for her I think it'll explode.

She's still fully inside me, but the pain is dying down now, although I know it'll just come back once she starts moving. But I want her to move, because I know the pain will eventually turn into pleasure. I take a few more moments to let myself adjust to her size, and then I pull her into a soft kiss.

"Okay," I get out. "Just…slow."

"Of course," she responds, her voice barely above a whisper.

She pulls out of me all the way before she gently slides her cock back into me, making sure she bottoms out again. She trails kisses along my neck, and she sucks and nips at the skin at the base of my neck before she bites down softly, and that sends a burst of arousal shooting through me.

The second time she pulls out is less painful, and when she pushes back inside me, I can feel the pleasure start to set in.

"Ahhh…Elsa…" I moan as she thrusts into me again. And now the pleasure increases. My heart beats quickly, and my breaths become more ragged each time Elsa enters me. I know it's our first time. I know she doesn't want to hurt me. But I also know that Elsa can make me feel so good right now, and I want more of her.

I rock my hips back and forth, my rhythm matching the pace of her thrusts, and it makes her cock enter me harder, and I love it…and I want even more. I hold her face in front of me so I can look into her eyes, and I know she wants more too, but she's holding herself back. And I don't want her to hold back.

"Elsa…faster baby, please," I get out in between short breaths.

And this time she doesn't even ask me if I'm sure or not. She just listens to me, and she quickens her pace a little. She doesn't pull out all the way anymore, only a few inches, but she enters me faster now. It's not a super quick pace, but her cock spreading my walls and going so deep into me constantly now heightens my pleasure even more.

"Ohh fuck Elsa…yes!" the volume of my moans growing louder each time she pushes inside me, and I can feel the release building up within me.

And then Elsa moves my legs so they're wrapped around her waist. She holds one of my hands and intertwines our fingers before she pins my arm above my head. My free arm grips even tighter at her shoulders and back, and when she starts trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses along my jaw and neck I completely lose it…and so does she, because holy shit…

This is hot. This is rough. This is passionate.

This is sex.

This is love.

She slams her cock into me now, making sure she pulls out all the way and then bottoms out every time, and because of my position with my legs around her waist…_holy fuck_…she starts hitting this spot deep inside me. And our moans soon turn into cries of pleasure. Our heavy breathing becomes even heavier if that's possible. And every time she thrusts inside me, our passion and love seems to grow stronger.

"Elsa! Fuck yes…I'm so close baby!" I moan out loudly…well, more like yell out.

Holy shit…Elsa's fucking me. She's fucking me with her big cock. She's making me feel _so _good right now. No…Elsa's _making love _to me. _We_…are making love.

And that last thought was enough to send me over the edge.

I barreled into my feelings, and I let Elsa steal my heart. And I've never loved someone so much in my entire life, and the fact that I know she loves me too gives me the greatest feeling in the world.

It's like there are fireworks going off inside me right now, and neither one of us was expecting me to cum right now. But Elsa kept hitting that spot inside me and she kept kissing me and making love to me that my pleasure came so quickly.

I feel my entire body tense up; my fingernails dig into the skin on her shoulders – there will be scratch marks there tomorrow morning – and I can feel my walls clenching around her cock.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…_Elsa!_" I scream out, burying my face into the crook of her neck as I let myself go and cum onto her cock still deep inside me. And I'm sure my orgasm set of her own, because she stops thrusting into me soon after.

"Ah…Belle!" Elsa moans out, and her grip on my hand and waist tightens, and I know she came.

She lets her body collapse on top of mine, and I wrap my arms tightly around her waist and pull her against me even more, making sure as much of our bodies are touching. She places soft kisses along my cheek before she reaches my lips, and at first she just stays there, hovering over me, our breaths mixing into one as our lips are mere centimeters apart. And so many times we've been close, but never like this. This is so much more.

This is what it feels like to be in love.

This is what it feels like to love someone…and have them love you back.

I trace one of my fingers over Elsa's lips, and she smiles as she places a kiss to my fingertip. Then she pushes my hand aside as she presses her lips to mine. And maybe she's being sweet and cute…or maybe it's just because both of us don't have any idea what to say to each other right now.

And fuck, she's still inside me. She realizes too, and she pulls out of me. I wince a little as the soreness is already setting in on me.

Elsa rolls off of me and lies next to me on the bed. She still holds me close against her, and she presses a soft kiss onto my shoulder.

"So…" I start, trying to find the right thing to say. I mentally slap myself. Maybe talking isn't something you do after you make love for the first time. Or…well…in our case it is, because we can manage to make any situation awkward, and I just did. "We uh..."

"…Made love," Elsa finishes my sentence for me.

I turn to face her, and I swear I could stare into Elsa's eyes all day. They're just so beautiful and mysterious and magnificent. I love her. I cup her cheeks and gently bring our lips together. One of these days we're just going to kiss all night, because our lips move flawlessly and effortlessly together. And I love her.

"You don't regret it, do you?" Elsa mumbles softly against my lips.

"I'll never regret making love with you," I say back. "It's always been you. It _will _always be you. I'll never love anyone the way I love you Elsa. You have my heart...I hope I have yours too."

"You'll always have my heart Belle. It belongs to you. And…I will always love you Belle. Okay?"

I smile as I rest my forehead against hers. "Okay," I whisper.

* * *

_Elsa's POV_

I wake up to an endless stream of sunlight filtering through the hotel windows…as well as an empty space next to me on the bed. Shit…maybe we did make a wrong decision last night. Maybe Belle did regret it.

But wait…I notice a small sheet of paper on the nightstand next to the bed. I reach over and read it, instantly recognizing Belle's handwriting.

_Elsa,_

_I went to get us some breakfast and your favorite iced coffee from the Dunkin Donuts down the block. Hope you can survive twenty minutes without me this morning ;P_

_Last night was amazing. I love you._

_Belle_

Okay, so she didn't regret it. That's good.

She's so cute…and sweet and perfect. Gah, I just want to marry this girl. But holy fuck, we made love last night, and it truly was amazing. Maybe it did take us a little long to get there – I mean, a year and three months… But it's not like we never had any sexual stuff going on. Still though…last night was just…perfect.

I run my hand through my somewhat messy hair to push my bangs back, and then I prop myself on my elbows and just think. I think about how I'm so lucky to have someone like Belle in my life. I mean, true love is hard to find in this world, but we both found it in each other. And as sappy as that sounds, it's true. I never thought I'd end up loving someone as much as I love Belle in my entire life.

It's still hard for me to wrap my brain around it. Sometimes it doesn't even feel real. It's like this is all some dream that I'll eventually wake up from, and when I do, I'll be left all cold and depressed like I was before Belle came into my life. But then I know that it isn't a dream. When Belle says she loves me, it fills me with warmth and happiness, and I know I never want to be with anyone but her. She truly is the love of my life.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the key in the room door, and soon my amazing, beautiful girlfriend walks into the bedroom. She's wearing her jeans from last night, but she has on my purple v-neck shirt that I wore last night. It's a little big on her, and she looks adorable. Her hair is tied back in a loose ponytail, a few strands falling out here and there, framing her face perfectly…she's so gorgeous…

"Hey," she says, setting our cups of coffee and a bag from Dunkin Donuts down on the nightstand.

"Hey," I say back, smiling like an idiot as she sits in front of me on the edge of the bed.

She leans over and kisses me softly, her arms finding their way around my neck, my arms circling around her waist. I feel her smile into the kiss before she pulls away, and when our eyes meet, there's nothing but pure love shining in her warm hazel gaze.

I grin at her, and I can't help myself as I grab her hips and pull her down onto the bed. I pepper her face with small kisses, moving from her forehead to her cheeks to her nose and finally to her lips.

"Elsa!" she gets out, laughing lightly and smiling brightly as she pulls me against her.

"You have no idea how much I love you," I say, my own smile plastered across my face, and I can't stop it. What this girl does to me…

"Hm…I might not, but I can guarantee you that I love you more," she answers, a smug grin coming to her face.

"No, I definitely love you the most."

"Nope, I do."

"No way Belle. I love you more, end of discussion."

"Uh…no, I obviously love you a million times more than you love me," she says.

"I can tell we're getting nowhere with this…"

"Exactly. You should just accept the fact that I love you more and call it a day."

"Let's just accept the fact that we both love each other more than anyone or anything else in this entire universe," I say.

"Agreed," she replies. "But in all seriousness Elsa…I really do love you so much."

"I do too." And I can't help the words from falling out of my mouth. It's just something I do…I worry about things like this… "And uh…you're sure you don't re- ,"

"Elsa, I don't," she cuts in. "Why would I regret it if I love you?"

"I'm just asking…" I mumble.

"I know, but _please _don't worry about it. I fell in love with you, and I will _never _regret it."

I nod and give her a small smile before I lean forward and capture her lips in a soft kiss. Every kiss with Belle is amazing. The taste of her lips will never get old. I could never get tired of kissing her, because it always fills my heart with so much love, and every kiss is always exhilarating and beautiful.

"Hey Elsa…" Belle says once she breaks the kiss.

"Hm?"

"We made love last night," she whispers, and I can't help the lopsided grin that comes to my face.

"Yeah…we did."

* * *

**A/N: aslkafjdioiaslkdhejlaidakefjoaih *faints multiple times* ohmygodohmygodohmygod you guyssss! You have no idea how much I love Belsa. It's such an amazing ship. Aghhhh…I must drag more people onto the S.S. Belsa!**

**Anyway, aside from my fangirl rant just then…I hope you like this chapter, and I hope the frick frack was good for Belle and Elsa's first time (it was **_**so fucking cute**_**).**

**So I'm thinking the next chapter will be just one big smut chapter. Ya know, the kind of smut that makes me feel like less than trash for being able to write it…**

**Anyway, happy reading and keep shipping Belsa!**

**- A**


	7. No Interruption

**A/N: Go listen to the song that's the title of this chapter: "No Interruption" by Hoodie Allen.**

**Long author's note this time; PLEASE READ ALL OF IT THOUGH!**

**I will – guaranteed, hands down – feel like complete trash for writing this chapter. Like, it will be the kind of smut that makes you go "omg wow like how can someone even write this stuff." I guess I do just have a really dirty mind. But then again…Belsa smut is just plain hot.**

**By the way, there is some talk about jobs and whatnot in the beginning here, so I'll explain some stuff for you now: Being on call as a crime scene investigator, forensic psychologist, or any other job that doesn't necessarily require you to be there all the time can be very tough. You can be called in at two in the morning, in the middle of the day, or even when you'd be like, eating dinner or something with your family. It can be rough sometimes… SO, when Elsa talks about how she doesn't want to be an on call CSI just yet…now you know why.**

_**ALSO**_**! There will only be one more chapter after this one as well as a bonus chapter if you guys want it. So…in your review, tell me if you want a bonus chapter!**

**There will be a little drama at the end of this chapter…we'll see if you guys can pick up on it as this smut goes on ;)**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 6 – No Interruption

_**Four months later**_

_Elsa's POV_

It honestly feels so good to be done with college. It is a little daunting though; we're on our own now, making the most of what life gives us. Belle isn't finished with school though. She's going on to get her PhD, which is amazing. I'm so proud of her. She's getting it from Columbia, so, since it's in New York, we just moved to the city. Somehow though, I had a feeling we'd end up in New York.

And…considering I'm filthy fucking rich from the money my parents left for me, we live pretty well. We own a full floor penthouse, just under 2,500 square feet…it's on Washington Street and has a great view of the city. It was four million dollars, and while that's a shit ton of money to a lot of people, it was nothing for me since my parents left me hundreds of millions of dollars.

So, while Belle is working on her dissertation and whatnot, I'm already working with the NYPD as a part time crime scene investigator. I only take on a few cases when they come up. I'm not working nonstop, going from case to case, crime scene to crime scene, lab to lab all the time. I didn't want to take on the responsibility and pressure of being an on call investigator just yet because I don't want work to come between me and Belle. Right now is perfect; I'm usually working while she's at one of her classes, and she usually gets home only an hour before I do.

Although sometimes I do get stuck at work if a case requires extra investigation, but that's only happened like…three times in the month and a half I've been working with the NYPD. It's pretty good pay too; considering I'm working for a huge police force with a ton of different branches, I'll make around sixty thousand a year…and that's just for part time. If I go for an on call job, I could be looking at ninety to one hundred thousand a year.

My life with Belle is amazing, and we couldn't be more in love with each other. We go out a lot too; to dinner, to a museum, to a musical…we do a ton of stuff. It's fun and exciting and I couldn't picture myself being this way with anyone else. We have five months until our two year anniversary, and I'm planning on proposing to her then. Anna wants me to do it sooner, but I feel like proposing to Belle on our two years would be better.

So, aside from us having a perfect relationship in the area of us getting along and being in love, our relationship is also perfect in other aspects too. Like…we have the best sex ever, to put it bluntly. We went a little slow for our first time, obviously…and a few more times after that. And then I think we just got more comfortable with each other. I mean, we aren't like, crazy about sex or anything. We don't do it every night or whatever…it's just, when we're in the mood, it happens.

And of course we use protection every time, although we _have _talked about it – about starting a family. We thought we should wait until we're married, but I think we might go for it before that. I mean, we're both committed to each other. We make it pretty obvious to one another that we'll be together forever, and as cliché as that sounds…it's true.

But right now, I'm kind of in the mood for something more than just making love…I'm not really sure why considering we're just lying on the couch watching TV. Maybe it's because we haven't done anything remotely sexual for like, three weeks. And I mean _nothing_; no blowjobs, no hand jobs. I haven't eaten her out or even fingered her… It's not that we're struggling right now with our sex life…I just think we've been pretty busy lately; I have a pretty big case I'm working on, and Belle has had a lot of research to do for her dissertation. We just haven't had as much time for any of that.

But I think tonight we should unwind and have some fun…

"So…do you want to go out tonight? We could see a movie or something," Belle says, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Actually, I was hoping we could just stay in tonight." I smirk at her and kiss the base of her neck. _Wow Elsa, way to get to the point…_

She leans into me and closes her eyes as she lets out a soft sigh. "Really? You usually like to go out on Friday nights…"

"Well, I just thought we could do something here," I say before I nip gently at the skin of her neck.

"Mhmm…" she nearly moans out. "And…what would you like to do babe?" I lift my head as she grins, and she guides my hands around her waist before she turns her head and presses her lips to mine for a brief moment.

"Hmm…you," I say softly.

She smiles and blushes as she leans back on the couch, pulling me down on top of her. She wraps her arms around my shoulders and kisses me softly before she places one of her hands on my chest and pushes me away slightly.

"Well, maybe we should get these off then." She moves her hands down my body and rests them on the button of my jeans. "Plus, if you get any harder your zipper just might burst."

I let out a small laugh before I press my lips to hers harder and more passionately this time, and I can't help the small moan that escapes me as she palms my erection through my jeans. And then she pushes me back so I'm sitting up on the couch. I move to push her back down, but she puts her hand on my chest again to keep me in place. She straddles my hips and lowers herself onto me and _fuuucckkk _if she doesn't do something about the lack of attention to my hard cock then I will.

"Do you want anything babe?" Belle asks, her voice low and seductive as she shifts her hips forward, grinding herself on my still concealed erection.

"Yes…" I get out, my voice strained as the pressure inside my pants continues to build.

"And what do you want?" Holy fuck, is she really doing this? And why do I find it extremely sexy?

"Baby please…just let me fuck you."

My eyes widen slightly, since Belle and I have never referred to it as 'fucking.' We always say 'making love' or 'having sex'…but never that. And yet, it only aroused me even more to hear the words come out of my mouth.

Belle smirks at me as she quickly unbuttons and unzips my jeans. She trails her lips across my jaw and down my neck where she nips and sucks at my skin before biting down on my sweet spot harder than I expected. I let out a surprised yelp from the feeling of her teeth on my skin, and it only causes the bulge in my pants to throb even more with want.

"Do you want this babe?" she asks lowly as she tugs my boxers down, freeing my erection before she grips the base of my cock and slowly pumps her hand up and down my entire length.

"Nngh…god yes Belle," I say letting out a small groan.

She trails more kisses along my neck and collarbone before she swiftly pulls my shirt off and tosses it onto the floor. She continues to kiss all the way down my body, and she pulls my pants and boxers down the rest of the way as she moves her lips along the inside of my thigh.

"Please…" I whine out.

"Please…what?"

Fuck, is she really going to tease me and make me beg for this? Meh…I'll do it.

_Belle's POV_

"You like that babe?" I ask seductively as I pump my hand up and down her cock at a steady pace.

It really is amazing to tease Elsa…especially since she's getting so wound up. It's like…cute and adorable, yet sexy and hot as fuck all at the same time. She lets out these little whimpers and she pleads for me to suck her cock, which is the adorable part, and her eyes are dark and full of lust; they have this look to them that tells me 'I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow,' and that's the insanely sexy part.

"More…please." Her voice strains as I give her balls a soft squeeze, and I can feel her cock twitching with want under my touch; the want to be inside me. Not yet though…

"Do you want this instead?" I smirk and I run my tongue tantalizingly slowly up the entire length of her shaft, and I spread the small amount of pre cum around the tip with my tongue. God she tastes so good. She moans loudly at this, which was the desired effect, and I feel my own arousal shoot to my core.

"Fuck yes baby," she gasps out, and she tosses her head back as she lets out another moan, and her hand tangles in my hair. And shit, I really want to tease her more, but hearing her moan like this is so sexy that I might not be able to take it much longer.

I wrap my lips around her cock, and I take as much of her length into my mouth as I can. Elsa lets out a small cry of pleasure, and I grin before I slowly move my lips back up her length. She's so cute when she's like this: writing under my touch begging for release.

"Fuck yes Belle. You're amazing, you're perfect, you're – why did you stop?" Her voice cracks slightly on the last word…cute.

I don't answer her yet, and instead I stand up and slip my own jeans off. I unbutton my shirt next, and then unclasp my bra, leaving myself only in my panties.

"I thought we were gonna fuck instead," I say.

Elsa lets her head fall back onto the cushion of the couch and lets out a sigh. "Oh…right…that works."

I smirk at her and slide my panties down and kick them off me. I straddle her hips, and she goes to push her cock into me, but I stop her.

"Not yet babe. You're way too wound up right now. If I let you, you'll blow your load in a second, and we both know that we don't want that," I tell her.

She nods and I settle myself down onto her. Her cock presses against my stomach, and I wrap my hand around its base while my other hand moves to the back of Elsa's neck. I pull her towards me and kiss her passionately, our lips moving slowly against each other. It's not that I don't want Elsa to fuck me, because I do. I just don't want her to cum too early. I mean, not that Elsa would have a problem continuing after she does – we went literally all night one time. I just want to have a little more fun first.

Although, the growing heat between my legs has gotten to me, and I can't tease Elsa any longer. She wants to be inside me, and I want her to be inside me too.

I wrap both of my arms around her shoulders and fall back onto the couch, pulling her on top of me as I spread my legs for her. I keep the intensity of our kiss, which has now turned more heated rather than simply passionate. Elsa grips my hips with her hands, and she enters me fully in one swift motion.

"Ah…fuck baby!" I moan out. I close my eyes and rest my head on one of the pillows on the couch, and Elsa takes advantage of my exposed neck. She drags her teeth along my skin before she bites down softly at the base of my neck, making sure there will be a mark there tomorrow morning.

"Wait…" she says, and she smirks at me, her eyes glowing with lust. "I have an idea."

"Do whatever you want Elsa."

She pulls out of me, causing me to let out a small gasp, and then she positions my legs so they're over her shoulders.

"It's gonna feel so fucking good," she says softly into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. Fuck, her voice is so hot during sex.

And then she pushes her cock inside me again. And _holy fucking god_…is it even possible for her to go this deep? Oh…fuck but it feels so damn good.

I cup her cheeks and kiss her roughly, and she lets me roam my tongue around her mouth, which elicits a small moan from her. And she gives a moment to adjust to her size as well as the new position before she slowly pulls her cock out of me. She slides it back in a little quickly, and I separate our lips as a loud moan escapes me.

"Fuck yes!" I gasp out, and one of my hands tangles in her thick, platinum blonde hair while I trace my finger along her lips with the other. "Faster baby…"

She silently obeys, and she increases her pace just slightly, rolling her hips a little faster, making the pleasure shoot through me even more. It's nice that I still have some sort of dominance over her; even though she's the one on top and she's the one dictating our positions, _I _still tell her how hard or soft, how fast or slow she should fuck me. _I'm _the one who can still tease her and make her beg for what she wants.

And even though this feels amazing right now, her cock going so deep into me, hitting spots inside me that I never knew could be hit…there's still something we haven't done, and I'm actually surprised I haven't given her the pleasure of it yet. But right now, Elsa's really letting herself go. She fucks me hard now, pulling her cock out slowly before driving it into me.

"Oh…fuck yes Elsa," I get out, and soon my loud moans turn into yells of pleasure each time she thrusts inside me. "Fuck baby! Yeah…just like that! Fuck…_Elsa!_"

I roll my hips against hers, meeting her hard thrusts with ones of my own, making her cock grind against my clit every time she enters me, and I feel the pressure building inside me.

"Ahh fuck Belle, I'm gonna cum…"

And then I manage to find some sense in me. She can't cum yet…even I won't let myself reach my own release.

"Wait…baby, stop…" I pant.

"What? Why?"

"Please trust me. I have a better idea." She nods and pulls out of me, although there's clear disappointment in her eyes…that'll be gone very soon though.

"Sit up," I say, and I push her back so she's sitting on the couch. "I'm pretty sure this might hurt a little for me since I've never taken your cock like this before."

"Wait…Belle, what are you - ,"

"Shhh." I place a finger over her lips. "You'll enjoy it, I promise. It's something you've told me about before…one of your fantasies for me."

She gives me a smug grin as she slowly and teasingly rolls my nipples between her fingers, eliciting small moans from me every so often. "I have a few fantasies about what I'd like to do with you babe," she says lowly. "You'll have to specify which one."

I return her grin and lean forward, and I place kisses along her jaw before I stop and hover my lips over her ear. "I remember you telling me how much you want me to ride you…"

I don't give her time to respond as I reach down with my hand and grip the base of her cock. I position myself over it and tilt her face towards me so our eyes can meet, and my gaze never leaves hers as I slowly lower myself onto her, taking her entire length inside me. Fuck…I knew she was big, but taking her like this, straight into me, is so much different.

"Oh…fuck…god, fuck, Elsa." I let the expletives pour out of my mouth, and then a large gasp escapes me once she's fully inside me. I sit back a little, our hips flush against each other, and I drape my arms over her shoulders.

"Are you – are you okay?" Elsa asks. God, even during hot sex she can be charming as hell.

"Fine," I answer. "You're just – you're so fucking big…"

"Here, let me - ,"

"No." I reach down and grab her hands. I pin them behind her head and look into her ice blue eyes again, my own chocolate brown ones clouded with pure lust just as hers were moments ago. Now it's my turn to completely dominate her. "You're gonna watch," I say.

"Wha-What?" She gulps…awh, she's so adorable.

I raise my eyebrow at her and smirk. "You're going to watch me fuck you baby," I say lowly, my voice husky and dripping with sex.

I lift myself up slightly before I lower myself back onto her cock. Elsa tosses her head back and moans my name loudly. Nngh…even hearing my name come out of her mouth like that would be enough to make me cum. I take her chin in my hand and tilt her head back to me.

"Don't do that baby. You watch _me _the whole time okay? You watch me moan in pleasure, you watch me yell your name, and you watch me cum. Okay baby?" I drape my arms back around her shoulders, and she knows better than to move her hands from behind her head now. She nods silently, and then lets out a small whimper as I start grinding my hips against hers, feeling her cock move inside me…and _fuck _does it feel amazing.

"Mm…fuck yeah…" I gasp. My grip on her shoulders tightens, and I make it my goal for there to be red scratch marks on her shoulder blades tomorrow morning.

I lift my hips higher, and drop myself harder onto her length, her cock rubbing against my clit every time it enters me, and already I can feel the pressure building up in me again. And I want her to watch this so much, but she's so tempting and I can't help it as I press my lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

I ride her cock fast now, making sure I fuck her hard, and I feel her arms slip around my waist as she pulls me closer against her, our breasts pressing against each other, our kiss becoming harder and more desperate. And I'm so close right now, and I want to cum over her cock, but I also want something more. I separate our lips and continue to ride her as our eyes meet. I can tell she's close too. The passion and want burns in her icy eyes like an inferno.

"Fucking cum inside me Elsa," I say. "I want to feel your hot cum inside me."

She grits her teeth, and I feel her grip tighten around my waist. "Don't stop Belle…" she moans, and she buries her face into the crook of my neck. "Fuck…I'm so close…"

"Me too baby," I gasp. She brings one of her hands around and presses the pad of her thumb against my clit and rubs it gently…and that was enough to send me over the edge and crashing into my feelings.

"_Fuccckkk…Elsa!" _I scream. I feel my walls clench around her, and my fingernails dig into her skin, no doubt leaving scratch marks as I let myself cum onto her cock.

"Oh god…Belle!" Elsa moans, and soon after I feel her shoot her load deep inside me, her seed coating my walls, helping me ride out my own orgasm.

My body collapses against hers, and my breath is short and ragged as I come down from my climax. She's breathing heavily too, and her cock still lays buried inside me. I push her back onto the couch and lie on top of her, and she pulls her softening shaft out of my dripping wet center, causing me to let out a small moan as I'm still a little sensitive.

And then it hit both of us like a stack of bricks, and I don't know if it makes me nervous or insanely happy…probably a combination of both, but Elsa props herself up on her elbows and looks into my eyes.

"Wha-Belle, we didn't - ,"

"Shhh…it's okay Elsa," I say quietly, and gently push her back down. I rest my forehead against hers, our lips mere centimeters away, our breaths mixing into one.

"But…are we – are we really ready for something like this?" Elsa asks softly.

"We've talked about it Elsa. We both agreed that it was something we would want in the near future. We'll be fine," I tell her. "_I'm _fine…in fact, I couldn't be happier right now."

"R-Really?" Elsa smiles as she runs her hand up and down my back and cups my cheek with the other.

"Yes…" I can't help my own wide smile from breaking out, and I give Elsa a brief yet passionate kiss. "After the first time we made love, I knew I'd want this with you."

"We're just – we're really gonna be…" She trails off as she kisses me again, and what she says next makes my heart swell with so much love and joy I think it might burst.

"Belle…we're gonna – we're going to have a family…"

_Elsa's POV_

I can't believe it. I am – _we're _going to be parents. It's amazing. It's beautiful. And yet…it's terrifying. I mean yeah, we've had this conversation quite a few times – about us starting a family one day. I just never knew it was going to be so soon. But maybe, deep down, I wanted it soon… Maybe that's why we didn't use a condom last night. Maybe that's why Belle didn't tell me to pull out, because maybe she wanted this sooner too…

I turn over in the bed and wrap my arm around Belle's waist. I place a soft kiss on her shoulder, and I see her lips turn up into a smile as she moves to face me.

"Good morning," I say to her before I give her another kiss, this time on her lips.

"Mmg'morning to mmyou to," she mumbles out.

Awh, her morning voice is so fricking adorable; a little low and raspy and it makes me want to squeal with happiness that she's mine and just hold her and kiss her forever. God I'm so in love with her.

She holds my face above hers for a moment, tracing her finger along my lips, my cheeks, and my jaw, running her other hand through my bangs, playing with my hair a little. She giggles before she pulls me back down on top of her into a tight hug.

"Whoa…what has you so happy this morning?" I ask, my voice light and playful as I wrap my arms around her waist in return.

"Elsa…we're going to have a family!" she practically squeals out, and I can't help my own wide, dopey smile from breaking out on my face.

"Yeah, we are," I say back, my voice softer now as I place a kiss on her cheek.

"Yayyyy! This is so amazing!" she continues to squeal, and hearing how happy she is right now makes my heart soar with pure love.

"You really wanted this?" I pull away and prop myself up on my elbow next to her, and I drape my other arm over her stomach.

"Of course I did Elsa. I mean, I didn't know it would happen last night, but still…I – uh, well…okay, I'm just gonna say it, and it may sound crazy but - ,"

"It's okay Belle…I love crazy, as long as it's with you," I say before I give her a small peck on her lips. She lets out a small giggle before she continues.

"Well…ever since you um, gave me that promise ring, I uh – I kind of started thinking about what having a family with you would be like," she says.

"Really? That soon?"

"I know…I told you it was crazy. But I never thought it would be possible for me to love someone as much as I love you Elsa, and the idea of having a family with you and marrying you and growing old with you sounded like the most amazing thing in the world to me…and it still is."

"Belle…I – I really don't know what to say," I reply. "I just – I love you so much, and I want this too. It's so amazing to me." I look over at her, and she has a wide grin on her face now, a slight blush creeps across her cheeks too. "What?"

"Oh nothing…I'm just thinking about how you're going to tell your sister this news," she answers.

I playfully hit her arm. "I haven't thought about that yet. But don't worry, I'll tell her sometime this week. She'll probably flip out and like, start making arrangements for a baby shower already," I say.

"Well, it's always good to plan ahead, right?"

"You're impossible." I let out a laugh and pull her against me. "But I love you so…it's okay."

"Of course it is Elsa," she says.

I laugh a bit more before I turn a little more serious, and I pull away slightly so I can meet Belle's eyes. "Uh Belle…did you realize we weren't using a condom before I, well…came?" I ask, running my hand down the side of her cheek.

She blushes and looks away briefly before her chocolate brown gaze meets mine again. "I did…like, at the very start of it basically."

"And you didn't tell me…why?"

"I just – I don't really know, to be honest. I guess one part of me was just too caught up in the moment to think to say something, and another part of me just really wanted to have your children." She smiles up at me, and I respond by gently pressing my lips against hers.

"I imagined – on occasions – what it would be like to have little you's running around," I tell her once I pull away.

"Or maybe our children will look like you instead," she answers.

"Why would you ever want that?" I ask teasingly, making a face of mock disgust.

"Ummm…because you're hot and beautiful and sexy and amazing and perfect," Belle says matter-of-factly. "Is there really any other explanation?"

"Hm…I guess you're right," I respond, a smug grin coming to my face.

"Don't get too full of yourself Elsa," she says playfully.

I let out a small laugh and kiss her softly again. "It's my mission to kiss you all night one of these days…"

"I think I can arrange for that to happen." She grins and kisses me again, her lips lingering a bit longer this time before she pulls away.

"And this is going to be so random, but having you dominate me last night was so hot."

"That is random, but it's also a compliment, so I'll take it," she says. She turns on her side as well to face me, and she pushes a few strands of hair out of my face. "But be careful what you say Els…you might wake up in handcuffs one day."

"Hm…my handcuffs, right?"

"Yes of course," she says as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I wouldn't mind that," I answer. "But then after don't be surprised if _you _wind up tied down to the bed."

"So we're getting into bondage now hm?" She raises an eyebrow at me and smirks somewhat seductively. "You're so kinky…"

"You know what…don't act like you don't have yours either."

"Oh I do…quite a few in fact, but I've yet to reveal them to you. Now…if you'll excuse me, last night was truly wonderful and I enjoyed myself immensely, but I have class in an hour and I still haven't eaten breakfast."

"Way to say it so formally," I mumble out as I let my head fall back onto the pillow. "Belle, this is sex, not a dinner invitation."

She only grins at me as she hops out of the bed, and I take in every inch of her body. I mean, I've seen her naked a million times before, but I'll still never get over how perfect she is. And to know she's all mine…unf, it gives me the best feeling in the world.

"In that case," I continue, "we should really do this again sometime."

"Hm…yes, that sounds nice," she replies. "Let's say…tonight, nine o'clock?"

I can't help the small laugh that escapes me. "Of course. That'll be perfect."

She returns the laugh, and she comes over to give me a soft kiss on my cheek. "I'll see you later today," she says. "I love you Elsa."

"Have fun," I joke, before I return the kiss, this time on her lips. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: *squeals and fangirls all over the place* *heavy breathing* guys…**_**guys…GUYS! **_**This ship is so flawless and amazing and Belle and Elsa are perfect for each other.**

**Okay, yes, one more chapter before this short story is done! Of course, I'll include a bonus chapter if you guys want it!**

**Happy reading and keep shipping Belsa!**

**- A**


End file.
